Pirates of the Caribbean: Never Trust a Pirate
by Umbrella Underground
Summary: This takes place where the second movie left off. It is our Ari and Aya version of the third movie.
1. Chapter One

_(( Okay, this is a new fanfic by Arianna and Ayame. We wrote this story together, so be both have rights to our own characters. We do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. On another note, when editing the first and second chapters, I believe, my editor was being screwy and made a lot of mistakes. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, the second one will be up sooner than you think. Oh, and please review:3 We love reviews. ))_

A tall dark haired man sat in a boat filled with the remainder of the great Black Pearl that was once captained by Jack Sparrow. His hazel eyes stared at his boots. A hint of jealousy was in his saddened eyes. As far as he knew, Jack had stayed on his ship as any captain should when their ship sinks deep into Davey Jones' Locker.  
The Kracken had destroyed the Black Pearl and half of its crew, and dragged it down with its Captain. The last thing he had seen of Jack was Christian (a woman who, at times, proclaimed herself a pirate) kissing him. Will had become quite fond of the girl himself, but jealousy was taking a toll.  
The night had grown near, and the boat rowed into Tai Dalma's home up river.

Eyes seemingly deeper than the ocean itself and just as dark flitted up to the countenance of William Turner, the fair girl they belonged to attempting to hold back the tears already inevitably sliding silently down her cheeks. She soon turned her head away, though, scanning the glooming surroundings with her dark eyes. The girl had come to know the mischievous Captain quite well, and none where happy this hour. They had watched the boat he stayed upon swallowed up by Davey Jones' foul Kracken... Jack Sparrow included. She couldn't help but notice the looks on the faces of all in the boat, herself included. Though she couldn't tell which made her sadder. The Captain being eaten up or the look on Will's face. Her heart ached as they steadily pulled up to the strange home of Tai Dalma.

"Gah." With a look of distaste a rather unsteady pirate plucked his black Captain's hat from a puddle of rather grotesque looking goo. He sniffed it slightly, shaking it off and picking his sword from the ground next to it, which he sheathed under his belt. He plopped the hat over his dark head of dread locks. Hadn't that been some adventure. After cruelly being tricked and swallowed by the monstorous Kracken he had jammed his sword into the brain of the beast, chopping at its insides. And now... where was he? He looked from side to side, scratching the back of his head. "I need my rum..." He muttered.

William Turner stepped out of the boat and had begun walking up a pathway lined by people holding candles that led to Lady Tai's home. Tears swelled up in his hazel eyes, and he tried to hold them back. His heart also ached.  
Soon enough, all of the crew but Cotton and his parrot left the boat and followed Will inside.

A woman donning a dirty ruffled white shirt, tan baggy pants and knee high boots such as an Englishman would wear stepped out of the boat. Her auburn hair was held back with a red bandana, and a sturdy cloth kept her pants from sliding down.  
Leaf green eyes were saddened and dark. The woman's skin was dirty with dirt from the most recent fight with the Kracken

. Then the last occupant stepped from the boat, aside from Cotton. Her head turned down towards the ground she followed along quietly, only looking up when the form of a woman emerged from the floating shack like house. The woman's black painted lips curled into the faintest of smiles as she motioned for the crew to come in. She knew quite well what had happened... yet, she would be help. The girl stepped over the thresh hold, not even lifting her eyes to gaze over the many bottles and such hanging from the wooden ceiling. She sat at the side of the room, farthest from the rest of the crew.

The man adorning the Captain's hat moved a ways up the beach, plopping down beneath a shady coconut tree. He frowned in thought, taking his only supply of rum from his belt. He opened the bottle, immediately guzzling down an immense portion of it. "A pirate's life for me." He lifted his bottle to no one, gulping down the rest.

The young pirate gritted his teeth within his closed mouth. The sad look remained in his eyes. Will awaited Lady Tai, and took in a few deep breaths.

The woman also sat down away from the crew, something made her want to go back outside with Cotton. The death of Jack was depressing, especially to her.

A tall pirate stood at the top of the stairs, a large hat covering the top of his head and shadowing his face. He was unseen by the crew in the room below. His monkey squeaked and sat on his shoulder.

Tai looked from person to person in the group, taking in the looks with that still small smirk of hers. "Dear _one_ way to save your beloved Captain Jack." She stated after a long mournful moment of silence. "But you'll need a Captain who can take ya to da ends of da earth." Her eyes glittered mysteriously as she awaited the crew's replies.

Almost immediately the girl looked up, standing to her feet. "Anything." She spoke for the rest of the crew, glancing back to see whether they would nod or not

. It took Will a moment to think before he stood," Aye." Even though he was jealous, Jack Sparrow was his friend. And if there was any chance he could get to bring him back, it was now.

The woman stood, repeating what Will and most of the other crew members said.

The man upstairs chuckled lightly, and began to walk down the stairs. "'Allo mate's." he said, and lifted his head. The voice belonged to someone Will hoped he would never meet again, Captain Barbossa. The man who had stranded Jack on an island and taken the Black Pearl. Jack had shot him soon after Will had dropped the last of the Cursed Aztec coins into the chest. Barbossa grinned," Miss me?"

The girl's dark eyes widened slightly, and she took a small step backwards. "Barbossa?" She questioned absently... she had thought Barbossa to be dead after all. She turned her head to look at Tai. "This is the man that will help us save Jack?" She asked in disbelief.

"Dat is right." Tai watched Barbossa ascend from the stairs, looking back to the group with a strange smile. "Barbossa is da only man who can help to save Jack now. Either take it or leave it." She informed them.

Will stood, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Barbossa. You are dead!" He narrowed his eyes," How did you survive?"

The girl, Christian, also known as Chris, stayed in her seat. "Pleased to see you alive again Captain." She sipped at a cup of rum.

Barbossa first looked at the girl that was farthest away from the crew," Aye. I'll be the one to man this Crew." He turned to Will, snickered and pretended to ignore Bootstrap's son. The pirate ran his fingers through his wiry beard and sighed turning to face the entire crew. "I heard ye' all destroyed the Pearl. We're going to need another ship."

The girl, Marianna, looked slightly annoyed; truthfully they hadn't destroyed The Black Pearl. It had been wholly the work of the Kracken. "And where do you suppose we get this ship?" The girl inquired, raising her brow slightly as she spoke. Her voice was sweet and snappy, the English accent in it quite strong and more elegant than she had probably liked. "Port Royal, perhaps?" She kidded lightly.

William cocked his jaw, folded his arms and fell back into his chair. "We could always use the Interceptor."

Barbossa's glance went from both Will and Marianna. " Tha' ought ta work. Except. . . how're we goin' to get it?"

"Hmm..." Marianna sat a few minutes in thought, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She would not be stumped by this. "Have the Interceptor come to us." She finally spoke, a soft smile appearing on her face.

Will's lips curved into a smile. " Seeing as the Commodore is after us. . ." He thought for a moment. " Port Royal wouldn't miss a chance to catch us. . . and then we can commandeer the Interceptor."

While the other two talked, Barbossa glanced at Chris. "You look vaguely familiar. . . Have I seen you before, what is your name?"

The girl snickered, and stood up. " My name is Christian, and I am your daughter, Sir."

"Exactly." Marianna turned to Will, pointing as he caught on. "The Commodore..." She had to stop though in thought. "I'm sure he's back at Port Royal by now. No doubt trading Davey's heart for his title." She went on after a moment, not catching on to the other's conversation. There had once been a time when she was engaged to the Commodore, and he had never seemed to have truly given up on her.

Will smiled," True. And if we could get the heart back. . . **and** steal the Interceptor. . . We could destroy Davey Jones and be able to sail to wherever Jack is."

Barbossa seemed the lightest bit shocked, and more disbelieving. "Are ya now? And what make's you think that Miss Christian?"

Chris sighed and pulled the sleeve of her ruffled top up to reveal a brand. " My mother Branded, and kicked me out of her home because I was your child. You may have seen me on the ship, the Black Pearl, a few times because Jack Sparrow told me I was a  
member of the crew."

Will noticed the raised voices between the Captain and Miss Christian and rolled his eyes. "Isn't that right Barbossa?" he said loud to get the attention of the new captain who was definitely not listening to anything Marianna and he had said in the past minutes.

"Mhm." Marianna nodded defiantly before also turning to Barbossa. "For the Captain you are quite behind on the plan. Will and I have figured it out." She stated, giving a small smirk. "Now we have only to let the Commodore know where we are."

"Ahh, and I can do dat." Tai had sat silent until now, sitting at her table. "For now da Commodore sleeps, and in his sleep he'll dream." She pulled what looked almost to be a crystal ball onto the table, setting it down gently.

Commodore Norrington lay in his bed, eyes closed. He was in deep sleep. He sat upright a little too quickly and his eyesight went blank for moments as the blood rushed from his head. "Marianna." he muttered and leapt from his bed getting dressed just as fast. Norrington rushed out and ordered his crew for the Interceptor. Soon they had set sail; he had to find Elisabeth. It wasn't long untill he was near the river upstream.

"He'll be here soon." Tai stood, her lips furling into a peculiar grin as she headed in the direction of the door. She stopped only to touch Marianna on the tip of the shoulder. "You best watch yourself." She whispered quietly before opening the door.

Marianna was at a loss at this, and she shrugged it off following closely behind everyone else. "Let's do this." She smiled slightly, the sails of the Interceptor coming into view beyond the tree tops.

William Turner slipped into the boat, prepared to commandeer the ship. "So, Miss Marianna. What is your plan for when we get to Commodore Norrington?"

Barbossa grunted, and looked over the girl, Chris. "You may just be. But ye will haff to find thas anotha day." He then stomped out ahead of her, so he was just behind Will and Marianna.

Christian rolled her dark eyes and stalked out after the rest of the crew.

Norrington's ship could not fit through the river, but he wasted no time to get out row-boats and start upstream. " I'll find you Marianna. I promise."

"I... I'm not quite sure." Marianna gulped a bit, but not enough to be noticed. She smiled. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out." She shrugged her shoulders. "He won't be bringing the Interceptor through here though." She laughed.

Will thought a moment while they walked," We could always sneak past them and get the Interceptor. Seeing as Norrington always leaves the ship unguarded. Or guarded by idiots. . . It should be quite easy to commandeer his ship."

Marianna nodded, glancing back to the rest. "Sounds like a good plan. Did the rest of you pay attention?" She inquired, though they didn't really have to pay much attention to any plan as simple as this.

Mister Gibbs nodded," Aye. But how are we going to get past their boats?"

" Hmph." Barbossa adjusted the hat on his head. "Go right on past, near the sides of the bank."

William smiled," So they did listen, good."

The Commodore was nearing, the water around his boat could possibly be heard by the Black Pearl's crew.

"I'm quite impressed." Marianna nodded slightly, glancing at the crew behind her. "Just... stay clear of the Commodore's boat, alright?" She hopped down into their small row boat behind Will, eyeing the few lanterns flickering along the water as the other boats neared.

Will rowed lightly, trying not to make a very big splash with the paddles. The boat with the Commodore rowed right past them as they glided through the shadows. Soon there were no more boats passing them. Bootstrap's son looked back to check on the other boat. Cotton and Gibbs rowed the other crew members and the captain.

"Very nice." Marianna grinned over at Will after watching the whole of the Commodore's boats passing by without a clue of what was about to happen. "Now to get to the ship. I suspect we'll have a few minutes before the Commodore catches on and heads back to the Interceptor."

"Yeah," Will sighed, a weird sensation filled him. Was he starting to like this girl, Marianna? It was possible, of course. Seeing as Christian seemed to like Jack more than him. She seemed to know and understand what he was talking about every time he spoke. Soon the Interceptor was in view, and moments away . . . they were boarding it.

Marianna insisted on being the last to board, keeping a careful watch out for any of the Commodores's returning ships. She did feel a bit bad for tricking the Commodore so, but not bad enough to do anything otherwise. Finally, she began to board, her thoughts subconsciously wandering of to wonder what Norrington had dreamt of before turning to a certain young man. She shook all thoughts away though, jumping onto the deck of the Interceptor.

William watched Barbossa clutch the wheel, he seemed to take in the great moment.

Barbossa smiled," I'm the Captain of a great ship, yet again." He turned around to face the crew," Lets release and set sail me hearties!" And the crew scrambled into place, opening the sails. The Interceptor cast off into the ocean.

Marianna took one last glance off the back off the boat, watching as Commodore Norrington's troop of boats tried to quickly row back to the Interceptor, which had already taken off. With a slight grin she took off towards the interior of the great ship, pulling on the large ropes and releasing the sails as to catch the wind.

Will sat back, after releasing a rope. " Where to Captain?"

The Captain took in a deep breath," We have to sail to the end of the world. Ye know. We're goin' to need a larger crew to man this ship. Savvy?"

Christian looked off the edge of the ship, her eyes staring into the water. Where was Jack? Was he alive, was it really necessary to sail to the end of the world to bring him back?

"I suppose another trip to Tortuga is in need?" Marianna asked, now climbing up the ropes connected to the crow's nest. She closed her eyes, the wind whipping around her along with her hair. She leaned forward, her arms extended behind her as she held to the thick ropes. She needed to think for a while... she needed to think about how she felt.

_(( Thanks for reading! Remember to review!))_


	2. Chapter Two

_(( Ha. Told you there was another chapter coming. And guess what? There's another one coming! Please review, and we'll love you! Like I said in the last chapter, there was a problem with my editor, so if you find any huge errors, feel free to tell us! ))  
_  
Barbossa let the wind carry the Interceptor far out to sea. His cold dark eyes watched the sun which was falling slowly beyond the horizon line. A while back, the great captain might have not felt anything as the bright moon set on he and his entire crew. . . showing their cursed, skeletal forms. But that did not happen, for he was no longer cursed. But Jack, the monkey, was.

William continued to look off the deck, hoping that he might just see Jack. They were around the place where they had left the ship now. Small pieces of the Black Pearl had risen to the surface and floated about.

Still hanging lazy from the ropes hanging along the side of the boat, Marianna happened to glance back, her hair curling around her face as she did so. "Will..." She slid down to the deck, landing by the blacksmith and pulling him away from the view of the wreckage. "I do believe the Commodore is following us." She pointed past the back of the Interceptor where another ship had come sailing into view, not to far from their own boat.

Will turned to where she was pointing. It was true; the Commodore's new ship was coming in fast on them. "Any ideas on what we should do? Should I inform the captain?"

"I do suppose we should." Marianna replied, craning her neck slightly and hanging over the banister of the deck to watch the swift approaching ship. "It must be a present from our friend Lord Cutler Beckett... no doubt." The words slid from her mouth with distaste.

Will's eyes widened," Lord Beckett has the heart. . . What if he is on that ship?"

"Then Davey Jones wouldn't be far behind, his heart in the hands of such a scoundrel." the girl, pointed out. Will turned to find her right behind the two of them.

Marianna glanced back at Christian before looking back out to the sea. "I do believe you are right. Will..." She turned, leaning back against the railing, a quite serious look on her face. "What do you suppose that Lord Beckett promised to Norrington? Besides his title and ship back, that is."

"I am not sure Miss Marianna." he spoke quietly. Will turned away from the ship that was nearing oh so quickly and yelled," Captain, another of the Commodore's ships is heading this way!"

Almost as if by instinct Marianna glanced behind her and her eyes widened. "Watch out!" She called, throwing herself at Will, who was occupied, and knocking him to the ground of the deck as a strange exploding cannon ball came plowing through the railing of the Interceptor. She looked back to see the ship of Davey Jones rising from the depths of the ocean floor, dark blue waves tumbling in it's wake. Not only was the Commodore and Lord Beckett on their tail, but they had Davey Jones to worry about also. It must have been a more familiar sight for Will, but Marianna watched as the men peeled themselves from the wall of the ship. Then... he was there. Davey Jones himself was standing on the deck of the Interceptor, his tentacle like beard squiggling around in front of him and his clawed hand on his hip with an unhappy smirk.

Barbossa turned, sliding his sword from his sheath. "Ye has no reason to be on this here ship!" He kept his eyes on the captain of the Flying Dutchman. "Can't find yer heart? We don't have it."

Will hit the floor, cursing aloud as he slowly pushed himself up. Davey Jones, another face he hope never to see, was standing on deck.

Marianna glanced back at the Commodore's ships. They didn't turn to leave before the Flying Dutchmen was after them nor did they fire an attack of any kind. They only slowed, pulling up next to the Interceptor.

"I ain't hare for no heart. I know where my heart is." Davey Jones looked only at Barbossa a small moment before looking down to Will and Marianna. "Nor am I hare for the boy." He began to step closer. "I'm here fer the prize." He grinned, giving a finger motion as his crew began to come aboard.

Will pulled out his sword, and backed up, almost into Marianna. "Don't touch her." he warned.

"Tch." Christian leapt fourth, her sword slicing a boarding crew member of the Flying Dutchman. She had not yet seen the Commodore's crew boarding near behind her. Something thumped the back of her head and everything went blank as she slunk to the ground.

"Mister Turner." Commodore Norrington stated wiping off the butt of his long gun. Paying no attention to the girl who had fallen beside him. "It would be best if you move away from my fiancé'."

"Thank you, Will." Marianna whispered, wrapping her arms about his waist and hugging him tight before pulling away. They were surrounded now. "Commodore Norrington." She spoke up. "I'm glad to see you have gotten your title back. The last time I saw, you were looking a rather bit shabby." She glanced from Davey Jones, who was still walking towards the two, to Commodore Norrington. "I do not, however, remember consenting to marriage." Then her thoughts flashed to her father... where was he?

Norrington laughed," Lord Beckett promised, that if I gave him the chest . . . I could have my title, job, and. . . . You. "He took another few steps toward the two.

"I will not hesitate to kill you Commodore." Will warned again, for Norrington was in feet of his sword.

"Ha. Then I can seal your title as Pirate. Do you really want that William?" the Commodore replied.

"Stop... don't, Will. They'll have you on the gallows. Commodore..." Marianna was cut off as she looked back and screeched slightly.

Davey had grown tired and impatient. "Lets get this over with, Norrington." He snarled, pulling Will by the nape of his shirt and tossing him back. He pulled Marianna by the waist into his arms and she squirmed for freedom.

Will hit the ground again, and scrambled to his feet. "Marianna!" he yelled, and charged the Captain of the Flying Dutchman with his sword, not caring for the rules of battle. Rules were more like guidelines anyway.

Barbossa walked down the stairs," Hand ye lass over Jones, Commodore." He ordered.

Davey Jones just laughed, clutching Will's sword in his crab like hand. "You can't kill the Captain of the Flying Dutchman with a sword, Lad!" His laughter increased as his crew began to chase after the small crew of the Interceptor.

Will yanked hard on the sword, finding it would not come out of the Pirates claws. Without another thought, Will had run and jumped off the side of the Interceptor and onto the Commodore's new ship. There was no way he could get Marianna away from the Pirate . . . but if he could get Davey Jones' heart from Lord Beckett, he could set his father free. He wasted no time to get to the upper deck. "Lord Beckett." He spat, as if the name disgusted him.

Without Will in the way of the Commodore and his prize Davey Jones walked towards Norrington. "Here's the Lass." He used the back of Will's sword, swatting Marianna on the back of the head. Immediately she fell unconscious, and he handed her over. Then without another word he appeared on the Commodore's ship. "If you'll excuse me." He had no need to follow after the young pirate; he knew where his heart was.

Beckett heard his name, in a bit of surprise at that. He stood, tucking the heart and it's safe keeping box under his arm. "Why, young Mr. William. I must say I didn't expect to see you." He gulped slightly in nervousness.

Will walked to the side of the room, sliding a sword from its place on the wall. "Give me the box Beckett." he ordered and strode toward Beckett. One of his hands opened, the other was occupied by the sword.

"And what exactly do you intend to do with that sword, Mr. Turner?" Beckett gulped slightly as he watched the top of the sword, backing up with box in arm.

Will smirked," I intend to kill you if you don't give me the heart." He was within feet of the man.

Norrington took the girl, "Lock the crew up, we are taking the Interceptor." He ordered and carried Marianna to the cabin. He stroked her face after he had set her down in a chair. "We'll be married soon, my dear." His crew had finally captured each and every one of the Pirates on the Interceptor; they were soon in the brigs.

"Just like Miss Marianna." Lord Beckett commented, slowly sliding the box across a smooth table to Will. "How is she doing, by the way?" He asked, backing away empty handed this time as he watched the other ship through the window.

Slowly Marianna's eyes fluttered open, her vision taking it's time to unblurr, but she could see straight soon. She sat up quickly, glancing around to find she was in the Captain's cabin with Commodore Norrington. "What..." She glanced up at Norrington before darting towards the door.

"I believe that box belongs to me." A sick and sappy voice stated from behind Will. "And I'll gladly be taking it back."

Norrington slowly turned toward his bride," You'll find it locked Miss Marianna. It's a precaution; I can't have my bride getting wet on the deck, am I right?" A sleek smile had formed his lips as he looked over the girl.

Will took no time to turn; he reached out and grabbed the box. '_tha-thump_' the heart pounded. He turned to face the pirate. "No."

Christian awoke slumped against a pole with the rest of Barbossa's crew. Her dark eyes searched the deck; she had a massive headache. "Ugh." The young pirate tried to move but found she had also been tied tightly.

Marianna grimaced, grabbing onto the door knob anyways and jiggling it. It was locked with no way to get through from where she was. She turned in a semi-circle, searching for an exit... there were quite a few windows. She ran to one facing the ship Will was on. "Will! Will!" She pounded against the frame.

"You will not stop me, foolish boy." Davey Jones spat. "That heart _is_ mine!" He pointed to the box.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands." Will retorted, sliding under the table so he was on the same side as Beckett. He soon heard Marianna shouting, and found he was near a window. An opened window.

Norrington snickered and held up a key as he drew himself closer to Marianna. "I have the key dear. No need to yell, that scoundrel is most likely dead by now."

"Awww!" Beckett yelled, racing past both of the other two and out the door. There was no way he was going to stand in the middle of that.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Davey Jones clutched the table between the two of them, throwing it out of the way and at the wall where it crashed and ripped to pieces.

Marianna glanced out the window one last time; she could clearly see Will standing there. She turned to the Commodore, reaching out her hand. "Give it to me, Norrington." She demanded.

Will stuffed the box into his ruffled shirt, raising two fingers to his forehead. With a wink, he jumped from the window and into the ocean beside the ship.

The Commodore shook his head," I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. You are my bride, not William's." He swung the key ring on his finger.

Davey screamed in anger, stomping out to the deck. "Back on ship!" He screamed to his oceanic crew. "Now!"

Marianna clenched her teeth together, walking towards Commodore Norrington. "Give it to me." She repeated, snatching for the key.

Will surfaced shortly and yelled," Marianna!" Without someone to help him up to the deck, it would be quite difficult, maybe even impossible.

Marianna's hand had hit Norrington hand quite hard and knocked the key away. He wasn't very fast at reacting.

Almost instantly Davey Jones and his crew had disappeared, his ship being swallowed up by the ocean whole as the retreated.

At once Marianna was acting. She ran for the key, snatching it up in her hand. "You'll have to excuse me, Commodore. I'm afraid I'll have to cut our reunion short."

Will yelled again," Marianna!" He was now lifting himself up, barely hanging onto a loose board.

The Commodore swore, in spite of defeat. "But, Marianna. . ."

"I'm really sorry, Commodore." Marianna looked back at him once before unlocking the door. "I hope you won't be needing this." She bowed with a smile, sliding a shining sword from the wall and leaving the Captain's cabin. "Will... hold on!" The girl called, and the clank of swords could be heard as she pushed her way through the crew.

"Hmph." Commodore Norrington grunted but didn't get up. She really did not like him, or at least by his standards.

Will lifted his right arm, holding onto another piece of ruffled wood. He lifted up, and then looked down. He was quite a bit up the ship, but that did not stop him.

There were more thinking noises as Marianna made her way across the deck to the side of the ship. "Will... Will, I'm coming!" Then there was silence from the girl until her head peeped over the wooden railings around the boat with a smile. Leaning over the railing she extended her arm as far as she could. "Take my hand." She told him.

Will reached up with one hand and grabbed hers, hoisting himself up to the side. Once he was over the side, he smiled. "You're alright." It was then that he noticed the fight going on the deck. "Where's Norrington?"

"Yes, I am alright." Marianna grinned, plucking her sword from the deck where she had stuck it. "I think he's still in the Captain's cabin, and the crew is down in the brig. Well, time to take back the Interceptor." Giving a salute like gesture Marianna then ran into the crowd, her sword raised over her head until she brought it's bottom onto the top of another's cranium with a loud crack.

Will reached for his sword, but found that it was on the other boat. He rushed into the small battle and dodged a great many hits before he reached the stairs. Yells and conversations could be heard from the top of the strait staircase. Will turned and tried to spot Marianna.

"Hmph." With a bit of trouble, Marianna managed to kick one of the Commodore's crew members over board. He had been giving her a spot of trouble and she ran her hand through the side of her hair, sighing lightly.

Will stepped quietly down the stairs. The crew's weapons were scattered on a bench near the entrance of the brigs. Being very quiet, not to make a sound, he slipped a sword from the pile and hurried back up into the battle.

While Marianna had been quite successful in knocking Norrington's crew out from the game she started to have a bit of trouble. One man had pushed her to the side of the ship, both swords pressed together in a blocking motion, and she was nearly hanging over the side.

Christian sat up," Was that Will that just came and stole a sword!" She had seen someone come down the stairs and swipe a sword from the crew's pile of weapons.

Will blocked an attack and spotted Marianna. His sword slashed through the belly of one of the last of the Commodore's crew and dashed across the deck to Marianna. He tapped the man using two swords on the shoulder, such as Jack would have done.

"Huh?" The man turned and Marianna used the chance to swing her knee up and into his groins. "Ugh." With a painful groan the man dropped his sword, clutching himself as she pushed him also overboard. "Thanks." She smiled, rubbing her hands together. "I do believe we should go and rescue the crew, now." She suggested. "I would rather like to get a move on."

Will watched the man plunge into the water, and then turned back to the small fight going on. Two men were punching at each other and Cottons parrot flew above them yelling out curse words and squawking in an annoying tone.

Barbossa chuckled and rolled his eyes,"Ye Lass must be day dreaming. Yer William is most likely dead at sea."

"Come on." Marianna laughed slightly, pulling Will away by the arm and to the stairs to the brig where the crew was. She was just fast enough at getting to the stairs to hear Barbossa's comment. She gave a very fake and defiant laugh. "Hardly, Barbossa." Marianna descended the stairs, dangling a pair of keys on her finger, which she had plucked from the wall. "Tsk, Tsk." She shook her head. "William Turner floating at sea while I'm around? I think not." She walked over to where they had been held during the fight, unlocking the rusty iron door to the cage like area. "Now I dare say, let us get a move on. Poor old Jack will be dust at this rate."

Will walked in behind her," You thought the great William Turner would die out at sea?" He swung his arms up in the air in a gesture Jack had done awhile back. It felt strange acting like Jack, it was almost pleasing.

Barbossa grinned, pushing the door forward, "Aye, Lass. Yer the best woman to have ever sailed these cursed waters."

Marianna bowed much as a young boy would, grinning. "I thank you Captain, but now I must beseech thee. Get a move on." She waved her hands towards the stairs slightly. She was in a rather jolly and strange mood... and yet it seemed as though Will was too. He was acting a bit... stranger.

The captain and the rest of the crew went up the stairs and threw the rest of the crew off board, including Commodore Norrington.

After Will and Marianna were left alone he smirked and turned to face her. He reached into his ruffled shirt and pulled out the heart of Davey Jones. "I got it." he spoke quietly.

"Will... that is terribly gross." Marianna made a face. "Even in the box I can't believe you had that in your shirt." She smiled however, moving closer and placing her hands over Will's. Then, almost debating whether to or not, she put her ear to the box. From within one could hear the soft _ba-dump_ of a heart and it caused her to pull back. "So... um... what are you going to do with it now?" She asked, eyeing the box.

Will pulled the small knife Bootstrap had given him and opened the box. The fist sized heart pumped and he reached in his free hand and picked it out of the box. "I-I have to . . . stab it." He muttered, gagging a bit at the sight of the heart.

The second Will's blade pierced the heart, Davy fell to his knees. He clutched at his chest as unwanted feelings flooded and filled him as he cried out in pain. There was a resounding ripple like wave, though the wall of water was immense in size that spread at once throughout the water as he screamed. His body shriveling up into itself, as if he were being dried from the inside out. Then the ship began to crumble, most of the crew fallowing along after. Throughout the deep seas the agonizing pleads of the dying crew could be heard within the wind.

The Interceptor jerked to the side, almost being swallowed by an enormous wave of unusual proportions. With a light thud Marianna, who had been watching Will, was thrown into him.

Will caught her and was knocked down as well. They both hit the cold floor, Marianna on top of Will. His cheeks turned a light crimson. "A-are you alright?" The bloodied heart had slid to the other side of the room, the knife still within it.

A hunched man scrambled to the deck of the Flying Dutchman as it crumpled. Soon, the ship was submerged and a few of the crew members got to the surface including the man. He no longer looked like a crude damned pirate of the Flying Dutchman. His body was cleared of sea bottom crustations. Now his challenge was to get to a shore without drowning. But how could Bootstrap Bill, Will Turners father give up now?

"I... uh... yes. Yes, I am." Marianna nodded, the sound of heart beats came to her ear once again. Though, it wasn't the heart of Davy Jones she could hear. It was her own. "I'm sorry." She told him quietly, attempting to stand though her leg just slipped in between his and she nearly fell to his chest again. She squeaked slightly, quite embarrassed at her own clumsy-ness.

Will blushed and laughed at them both. "Heh." his eyes caught hers and his face turned a darker crimson. "Its . . . alright."

"He he..." Marianna laughed quietly, only seeming to become more embarrassing until she fell silent. Her deep, almost blackish, grey eyes locked with Will's and she smiled

Will smiled, and leaned up. His hazel eyes keeping her gaze untill he closed his eyes and touched his delicate lips to hers, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Marianna's arms felt weak and she couldn't understand the feelings flowing through her. Never the less, she pulled away slightly, looking down at him, before pulling in and kissing him back tenderly.

Will and Marianna kissed deeply with passion, but did not go too far.

Barbossa looked across the deck and said," Mister Gibbs! Where be William and Miss Marianna!"

Mister Gibbs scurried across the deck in thought. He never did see them come up from the brig yet. He looked down the stairs at the two on the kissing on the floor before turning and cupping a hand around his mouth. "They be bonding in the brig, Captain!" He yelled across the boat, many of the crew stopping their work in surprise.

Barbossa crossed the deck and looked down the stairs.

Will looked up, he was still beneath Marianna. He did what was possible to push her off, his face flushing again. "Ehm."

The Captain laughed loudly, shook his head and walked back to the wheel. "Hah, shiver me timbers."

Will hardly had to push her off as she stumbled off of him in a hurry, a hand to her mouth. "Um..." She stood, wiping non-existent dust from her pants. "I do believe I should be on deck." She bowed her head slightly to Will, not wishing to run off, but heading for the stairs.

Will nodded and walked up the stairs, keeping his gaze low as he walked to the top deck and looked off into the sea. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Christian who was staring at him, seeming almost sad. Had she seen him and Marianna? Well, maybe not seen. . . but definitely heard Mister Gibbs.

Christian was on her hands and knees, scrubbing away at the deck. After staring at Will for a long few minutes, she brought her gaze back to her hands. Was it true, that Will and Marianna were "bonding" in the ship? She sighed and felt really bad. If she hadn't talked about Jack, nor kissed him, Will wouldn't be with Marianna. Perhaps it would be better this way?

Marianna walked to the other side of the ship's deck, still a bit flustered. She leaned onto the smooth wood railing of the Interceptor, looking out to the dark waters below. _Perhaps, I shouldn't have kissed him._ She thought with a sigh. _No... Wait! He kissed me first._ With a 'hmp' of satisfaction she grinned slightly, watching her reflection glitter and ripple across the water's surface. Her waist length hair was a bronze like color, a brownish golden mix, and she tilted her head to watch it flow behind her as she undid it. When would they be able to finally save Jack? Her thoughts drifted from everything else as she thought about the world's end... wait! She'd heard of that place before. Were they truly going to be able to find him?

Christian stood up and walked to the side of the Interceptor. They were on their way to find Jack. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me." she whispered letting the wind carry her hair which was held back by a bandana. Would they find Jack? Dead or alive?

Will spotted the island of Tortuga coming into view, but did not say anything. The Captain probably already knew anyway.

_(( Review! Dont forget to review! ))_


	3. Chapter Three

_(( Whoo, another chapter. Ari's camping, so I am left to upload the chapters. There are a few more comin' your way, Loves! Review! And I don't remember if this chapter was edited correctly, either.  
Note: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS. ))  
_  
Tortuga. Marianna had also spotted the island not far off, and she grinned slightly shaking her head. This was a place of brawls and affairs. Yet... they seemed to find themselves there far too often. Usually searching for a crew. Pulling her hair back again, Marianna peeled away from the side of the ship. She strode over to Barbossa, raising an eyebrow. "So, how big of a crew are you looking for exactly?" She inquired.

Captain Barbossa turned to face the girl," Aye, we're going to need a crew suitable for there har ship." He folded his arms and watched the ship get closer and closer the dock.

"Hmm." Marianna nodded, turning to also watch the approaching dock line and island. "Lets just make this quick, aye?" She looked back at the Captain before heading down to the deck.

Barbossa nodded." Aye." Miss Marianna had matured quite a bit since he had last seen her. She looked like the right girl for William; not like the woman pirate Christian who was supposedly his daughter. The Captain shook his head slowly and turned back to the wheel.

"Drop the anchors!" Will called, pointing at the dock and the crew did as told. Will had changed a lot since Barbossa had last seen him. He was a bit dafter like Jack, but was still mature enough to stop before going to far with things.

At last the anchors had dropped and part of the crew had docked the island, the rest staying aboard to watch the ship. Among the crew about the island was Marianna, despite her lack of love for this particular place. Without a backwards glance she headed into a local bar, sitting at a table with Barbossa, Will, and Christian as they went about finding a worthy crew. More than once she stood. "Do you think you have what it takes to be part of our crew?" They'd ask them and most would answer 'yes'.  
"So you've got what it takes to sail the Interceptor, do ye? We'll see." She'd quite often laugh to herself at this, but soon they had found themselves what seemed to be a rather not to shabby crew. Just as they had come, they left. Boarding the ship and putting the new men to work right away. Now... it was off to find Jack!

Barbossa looked over his new crew with satisfaction. "Are ye all prepared to sail to the End of the World? Are ye afraid of death at the darkest of seas?"

Will leaned against the cabin looking over the crew himself. This was much like the crews they had found in Tortuga. Except this crew seemed a lot more experienced and eager to sail. Although, he couldn't help but notice someone was missing. "Christian. Where is Christian?" he demanded, walking into the lined up crew that was on the deck. Another large ship sailed away from the dock, and his eyes widened. "Where is she?"

Marianna had also been looking over the crew, though not quite as long as the rest had been. Her attention had been turned to the other ship now sailing away. "Will..." She tapped his shoulder, pointing to the billowing black sails of another pirate ship. "I do believe she has left." She whispered, glancing to Will's face before backing away.

Will swallowed hard, ran to the side of the ship and yelled," Christian!" An almost hurt hint was now in his hazel eyes. Soon enough, the ship was out of sight and William looked down. "She went after Jack alone."

Christian stood looking off of the ship she had snuck onto at the Interceptor. She smiled sadly," They are just going too slow." She turned and greeted the captain of the new ship then walked down to the lower deck.

"Thank you, Captain. I much appreciate you're willingness to go out of your way for such a side trip to Port Royal. It's not a place most pirates feel welcome, though, I'll be happy to come up with some sort of payment." Marianna bowed her head in that way she seemed to often do, excusing herself as she heard William speak. "I don't know, Will." She replied quietly with a sigh, moving away from Barbossa and the new crew to the railing of the Interceptor where she could watch the waves... Will welcome to follow.

Will followed her to the side and put his elbows on the ledge," Miss Marianna. . ." he drew in a long breath. "I want you . . . to know something. . . "He paused again, trying to get his thoughts strait.

Marianna found it hard to reply, unable to speak. "Will, its Marianna." She interrupted before he could say much more, though he was in thought. "And don't say anything you'll regret."

Will shook his head lightly," I will not regret saying what I have to say Miss Marianna." He looked down at his boots," I . . . well. . . Lik-Love you Miss Marianna."

Marianna could hardly breathe, and she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't for a long moment while it soaked in. "Do- don't say that unless you mean it." She whispered. "What about Christian?" As much as she wanted to believe Will, as much as she wanted to tell him it back... she had to be certain first. She had to know he wasn't just saying it; she needed him to prove it.

"She is nothing Miss Marianna." he turned to look at her, waiting for her to turn his way. "When I say it, I mean it Miss." Will smiled, and moved his hand to put it on her shoulder, but took it back. He wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

Marianna closed her eyes a moment, breathing in the ocean's salty air. "I thought I told you not to call me Miss." She smiled, turning towards him finally with a smirk. "It's just Marianna."

Will smiled," As you wish Miss." He looked up into the darkening sky," Nice night, and aye?"

"Hehe. I'm sorry. It's just true." Marianna rubbed the back of her head. "... I just thought you should kn-" She gazed up at the bird, her jaw dropping slightly. "Oh, oh, ho ho." She laughed pointing up at the bird. "You better keep flying or I might just have myself parrot for dinner."

"Oh, I-I knew. I just wasn't ready for you to say it just yet," Will admitted.

The bird squawked again," Don't eat me, don't eat me!" And flew back to its tongue less master.

Marianna giggled a bit, turning back to the water's edge and Will. "Well... it just seemed like a good time." She shrugged turning and hopping to sit on the railing above the water.

The young man jumped up with her, and chuckled," I thought the same thing."

Marianna spent the night mostly laughing out on deck with Will, and that's how the next  
long while went. The two laughed, talked, and ultimately got closer. Then one shining afternoon, the crew pooped out and tired, Marianna ran to the tip of the tip of the ship. "Oh, my gosh." She moored, her eyes widening. "Captain! Captain!" She ran all the way to the other end of the ship to the steering wheel and Barbossa, nearly knocking into Will whom she smiled and waved to. "Barbossa." She stopped at the captain, taking in a deep breath. "We're here." She grinned. "I can see the island." Though, while the crew rejoiced and ran to the sides of the ship to see what had the girl all wound up, none knew that the boat would stop. The reef ahead impossible to cross in the Interceptor. The girl wouldn't let herself get down trodden, though. "I'll take a long boat." She told Barbossa. "Let me go."

Barbossa looked down at her," Aye, Lass. But yer not going alone."

Will approached from behind, speaking quite quickly to get his place," I'll go with her, Captain." He pulled his sword a little bit out of the sheath, and smiled," We won't have a problem." Was Jack supposed to be here, on this island? The thought excited him. The fact that he could see Jack again was exhilarating. And if Jack was here, that would mean Christian was rowing somewhere near as well. He turned to Marianna," You ready Miss?"

Another longboat was rowing along the reef, a woman with dark hair pulled back with a red bandana pushed her hardest to her the boat to go where she wanted it to. "Damn this sun." she cursed resting to rub her sun burnt and blistered hands. Christian Barbossa had made it this far, there was no turning back now.

"Mhm." Marianna nodded vigorously, her hand on the jug of rum she had attached to her belt. "Come along, Will." She grinned, taking him by the hand and practically flying down the stairs to the lower deck. She finally released Will's hand only to jump over, and clear, the railing of the Interceptor, landing in a long boat that practically fell from the side. "Hurry, Will!" She waved him down.

Squinching up his face slightly Jack Sparrow slapped his hand out at a monkey making way with the Captain's hat. He frowned, chasing after the monkey on his hands on knees. Though, the monkey jumped into a large tree, Jack left standing at the trunk of the pillar.

Will was quick to jump off the side as well, and the boat slipped into the water. He had his own bottle of rum attached to his belt as well. "He's going to want some you know." he padded the bottle.

Christian heard the crash of a boat hitting water. "Crumb. . ." she muttered and tried to row a bit steadier. She found it easier to row one side at a time rather than burning energy just to row in circles.

"Oh, I know." Marianna laughed, knowing quite well from experience about Jack's needing for rum. She had already started to row hard, the two making great speed... and yet... she didn't find it fast enough. Glancing back at Will and clicking her tongue slightly she made a decision. The two had caught up with Christian when Marianna stood at the front of the boat. "Well..." She sighed with a wide grin, saluting Will. "I'll meet you on the island." And knowing that he would probably be a bit thrown off at first, Marianna dove head first into the ocean's cool waters. She resurfaced a few feet away, paddling hard and making way to the beach where Jack was stranded.

"Hmp." Jack looked up into the trees, his hands on his hips when the hat fell from the branches and landed on his face. He pushed it onto his head defiantly, shaking a finger up at the monkey when he turned at the faint sound of noise. He squinted his eyes over the shining and glimmering surface of the ocean spotting people and long boats. "I'm saved!" He yelled, running down to the beach and waving his arms in the air.

When Marianna had dove into the water, Will was splashed with a little amount of water. He shook the water from his hair and looked at Chris,"Ay' thar! Just a bit too slow I presume?" The young man placed a finger below his left eye, pulled it down and stuck his tongue out. He noticed a figure jumping up and down waving their arms furiously above their head. "Jack- Marianna!" He dove into the water and began swimming fast and hard after Marianna.

Chris blinked and cursed; they had beat her! Oh well. She saw Jack at the shore and almost yelled in happiness before jumping out of her boat and swimming after Will and Marianna.

"Be quick, Will!" Marianna was swift to get to the beach and she hurried out of the water, shaking off and sputtering slightly as she ran to Jack. "You're alive!" She yelled happily.

Jack held his arms open as if expecting a hug from the young girl, walking down the beach with that swagger of his.

Marianna obliged, embracing Jack friendly and kissing him on the cheek despite the fact that his hygiene was less than deplorable.

Jack hugged the girl lightly, patting her back awkwardly, though he soon smirked at the peck on the cheek. "'Ello, Love." He greeted, and his eyes widened happily. "You've brought rum!" He ended the hug, taking the rum from her belt when his eyes landed on Will.

Will burst from the water, slowing down a bit after reaching the sand. A large grin appeared on his face and he held up the bottle of rum and approaching slowly. Once he was within feet of the captain, he shook the full bottle. "Want some?" Will asked.

Chris walked up on the beach looking exhausted. Her eyes lit up as she saw Jack. "Jack!" she did not hesitate to yell.

_(( Review please, Peeps! We wanna know what you're thinking! ))_


	4. Chapter Four

_(( Ooh, Hurrah! Another chapter! Remember to review!  
Misha- :33 Thankies for the review! huggle ))  
_  
Jack put his arm over Marianna's shoulder, to balance himself as he stood there. "Oi... Will!" He raised his eyebrows, pointing at Christian. "And the Bonnie Lass." He still didn't know quite what to think of the girl, sure he had enjoyed the kiss, but she did trap him aboard and leave him for the Kracken. His eyes brightened again, though, and he moved away from Marianna, swaggering and taking Will's bottle of rum in his empty hand. "More rum!" He called happily.

After handing the full bottle to Jack, Will slid his arm around Marianna and swooped her up with his other arm. "Ha. You think that kiss was good? Watch this. " he smiled at Marianna and then kissed her fully on the mouth.

Christian walked over to Jack and smiled shyly,"Sorry for chaining you up to the Pearl, Jack. I-I thought. . ." she looked helplessly down at her feet. "I'd have hung myself at the galloes. . . if you wouldn't have lived. Can you ever forgive me Jack?"

Another man came walking up the beach in the direction Jack had come from. His shoulder length hair looked much like Will's.

Marianna giggled quietly, wrapping her arms around Will's neck as they kissed. She was totally unaware and oblivious to the approaching man, to caught up in Will truthfully. She pulled away slightly, her forhead to his. "To be blatantly honest... Jack's hygiene is less than deplorable." She laughed. "I'm afraid I was quite distraught with myself for that." She repeated the truth that was Jack, looking into Will's hazel eyes amusedly. Her spirits where high and jovial at this time, and she was unusually pleasant.

"I suppose so, Love." With a devilish grin Jack swaggered over to Christian. "I am... alive, afterall." He took a swig of his rum, savoring it's taste. "I do, however, believe there is some debt to be paid." Jack leaned forward, bringing his face daringly close to the girl's. "Do you have any rum?" He smiled, bringing the jars of rum he already had between the two.

Turning a light shade of red, Christian held out her own bottle of rum. "Do you really believe that I would forget the Rum!" She stares into the captains eyes, and smiled. "Is that enough? Or does the great captain need more?" she pointed backwards to her longboat," I've got plenty more."

Will smirked, bringing his face even nearer to hers. " Well, you'd have to think. . . he was stuck on this island for quite a long time. But," he added," What does that make me?"

As the man approached, he yelled," William! Jack!"

Will turned his head, still holding Marianna. As the man came into view, his breath caught short. It was his Father. Bootstrap Bill Turner. The boy recovered quite quickly,"Ahoy thar!" he yelled, imitating Barbossa.

"Rum!" Jack exclaimed, taking the bottle Christian held out before running and jumping into her long boat. He layed in the bottles of rum, snuggling one to his chest. He layed like that a long few minutes before looking up at the sound of a familiar voice. He tilted his head, rather confused. "Bootstrap Bill Turner?" He stood, nearly falling into the water.

Marianna was about to reply and kiss Will once more when she turned to see who had spoken. He looked vaguely like an older version of Will...

Bootstrap smirked, his face no longer wrinkley. He didn't look so old. His dark hazel eyes looked to his son," You did it."

Will smiled and set Marianna down. He reached into his pocket and held out the small black knife he vowed to stab the heart with. "I believe this is yours."

The older pirate held up his hands square to his shoulders. "Keep it. Now. . . Where was I- Ahh yes." He strode over to Chris's boat and looked Jack over. "I thought you were dead, mate. Didn't the Kracken swallow ya up?"

Marianna was very much confused now. Silently, she watched the two converse before the elder strolled over to Jack in the boat. Will seemed to have known the man... apparently that was his blade he held. Yet, she knew not who it was... not they her.

Jack smiled, a bit unpleasantly at the mention of being swallowed up by the Kracken. "Ah, ole Bootstrap. That foul Kracken defeat Captain Jack Sparrow?" He raised his hands in the air, as proof of his existance. "Had to come for me rum." He stated, tapping the bottles at the bottom of the boat with his foot.

"You and your rum Jack." he turned, "My boy defeated Davey Jones." It was then that he noticed the girl who had been in Will's arms. "And who is this young Lass?"

Marianna froze up, unable to speak for a few minutes. She looked up to Will a moment, then down to the man. "Marianna." She extended her hand politely. "Miss Marianna Swann." She told the man, in her usual thick english accent.

"What a beautiful Lass you have Will." Bootstrap commented.

Will smiled,"She's my fiance, Father." He looked down to Marianna. "Isn't that right Miss Swann?"

Marianna pulled her hand back, unshaken, as she looked up to William. Her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink. She nodded, taking Will's hand. So this was Will's father... her fiance's father. "Pleased to meet you, Sir." She greeted Bootstrap.

"Whoah, love." Jack stepped from the boat full of rum. "You and yound Will... hitched?" He couldn't help but begin to laugh, nearly falling over.

Will couldnt help but laugh himself," What did you think Jack? That I would marry the girl that had the most affection for you?" He held Marianna close to him.

With a smile, Bootstrap bowed as polite as possible. "And to you Miss Swann. Governers daughter I presume?"

Jack crossed his arms infront of him, a finger to his chin as he tried to puzzle out what William had meant.

"Ah, yes." Marianna wrapped her arms around Will, embracing him. She hadn't really told anyone that she was the Governor's daughter... most just already knew or not. "I would be the Governor's daughter." She stated. "I'm sorry... I do believe we should be shoving on now." She shivered very slightly. "Will you be joining us?" She asked, watching Jack board the boat of rum from the corner of her eye.

"Tch." Chris splashed a load of water on Jack. "Idiot."

Bootstrap shrugged,"I guess I could Lasse. . ." then he nodded and spoke his quick decision,"Aye. I'll will come."

Will raised an eyebrow at Jack," Will you be joining us Jack?"

"Igit? Me?" Jack exclaimed, shaking the water from his dreadlocks and placing his hat on again before looking to Will. "Of course I will! What kind of rescue mission leaves a man stranded?" He sat in the boat, laying back. "Come along, Lass." He addressed Christian, meaning for her to row him back.

"I'm glad to hear that you will be coming." Marianna grinned, leading Will along to the long boat and stepping in. "Will..." She whispered slightly. "I've arranged to go back to Port Royal... and... I would like you to come meet my father." She asked in hopes that everything would go along smoothly. "After that, whether we dock again or not is up to you."

Christian stepped in the boat and grabbed a paddle. "Aye Captain." After a few minutes of silence as they awaited the others to get into the boat, she spoke. "So, Jack. How was it. . . staying on the island all alone with no rum?"

Will stepped in after her, and Bootstrap soon after them. He glanced to Marianna,"Port Royal. . . But I am a wanted criminal there." A smiled appeared on his face," I'll go with you. . ."

Laying back Jack took another big swig of rum, shaking the bottle about in his hand and listening to the swishing sound it made. "Well, Love." He scooted closer. "Ole Jack was veeeery lonely you know, and... the rum! I had no rum!" He whined.

"Thank you, Will." Marianna smiled softly at him as she sat at the front of the boat, taking an oar in her hands.

"You know. . . You could have made rum just as easily. . ." Christian giggled, " Coconuts and ocean water. . ."

Will sat back as Jack did, resting finally. "You're welcome, Miss Swann." He wispered as the boat rowed toward the Interceptor.

_(( Review! Please? We still wanna know what you think. ))_


	5. Chapter Five

_(( Whew, another chapter uploaded. Please review! I'll give cookies. Oh and remember, we do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters. I think I forgot to mention that this chapter and the one after it are very long. Thank you for reading!))_

"Course, Love." Jack finished off the bottle in his hand, tossing it into the pile and picking up a full one. "It wouldn be the same, though." He held the bottle into the air winking.

Soon enough both of the long boats had reached the Interceptor, Marianna docked the large ship and waited for the rest to do so.

Christian smiled and climbed aboard the Interceptor, the others soon followed. Barbossa wasn't at the least suprised by Jack's re-appearance. Nor did he give up being the captain of the crew that was once of the Black Pearl. He planned to argue with Jack all the way to Port Royal. Will, however, was a bit nervous on meeting his fiance's father. Soon enough, the large ship docked at the port its hull sliding onto the sand. Within seconds, the comadore's fleet had surrounded it.

Holding onto one of the masts, Will looked down onto the fleet. Comadore Norrington had not yet returned.

"Mng." Marianna tensed up immensly, looking over the side of Interceptor. "I request that my father, the Governor, be brought to me." She called, glancing nervously at the Comadors ships around them. She had no clue what had happened while she had been gone... she had no clue what a sight her father would be. Nor did she know of what had come of her father, who had been stripped of his title to save his daughter from harm.

"Wow, lass." Jack's eyes shifted to the boats around them. "You certainly do draw in a crowd." He had swaggered about the Interceptor since being saved, having been drinking far to much. Not to mention all the arguing he had been doing with... suprisingly Barbossa who he thought to be dead. He had also done his share of teasing the newly engaged couple and flirting with Christian.

One of the colorfully suited men stepped forward,"Where is Governor Beckett?" "What have you done with Commadore Norrington?" Another shouted out.

Will blinked, had Beckett and Norrington not returned? An icy feeling rushed up his spine; Lord Beckett and the Commadore's crew must have thought that Barbossa and the crew (including Will and Marianna) may have sunk their commandor's ship.

"Wait... You mean to tell me they haven't returned? They're not ba-" Marianna froze up, though not at the fact that Lord Beckett and the Comador hadn't returned yet. "What do you mean 'Governor' Beckett?" She yelled. "Where's my father! I want to speak to him right now!"

"Will. You better grab that bonnie lass of yours before she jumps over board." Jack darted slightly in the direction of Marianna, who was almost standing on the railing of the boat now as she yelled at the crews of the other boats. "Tell me what's going on right now!"

The young man slid down the sails attached to the mast landing near enough to Marianna to wrap his arms around her. "Woah there." He whispered and looked at the surrounding crowd. "Where is Governor Swann?" Had something happened while they had been gone?

"Will." Marianna's voice cracked slightly. She turned into her fiance, burying her face in his shoulder as if to stop herself from crying. "I... I'll be right back." She pulled away, her face down. "All of you stay on the boat and if there's trouble leave. Sail far away, do you understand?" She asked, stepping away slightly.

Will nodded slightly and turned to the crew,"You heard the woman, stand your ground. Folllow the code." He turned on his heel back to Marianna,"I can not leave you, Miss Swann. I will be going with you."

"Nothing can separate me from you." William pressed and let his arms fall to his sides. His attention turning to the men below.

Another of the men, most likely the co-commander of the fleet, spoke forth. " You must be Mister Swann's daughter. It'd be a shame not to let you see your father." He raised his head a bit, as a signal to the rest of the soldiers," Take the two of them to the jail." He snickered and whispered to the closest person," They also have an appointment with the gallows. Don't let them roam too far."

The jail? Marianna's heart jumped. What had come of her father and why? She docked quickly, hardly needing someone to show her the way to the jail. She wasted no time in rushing to her father's prison, falling to her knees at the bars that restrained the once 'Governor' Swann. "Father!" She cried out, taking hold of the bronze gate. "Who did this to?"

Will had soon dropped off of the ship. He was about to run after Marianna, but there was a familiar 'clink' of metal as a cuff was locked around his wrist. Without another thought, Will turned the best he could to the Interceptor. "Jack, follow the code!" A large, blunt object hit the back of Will's head, and he lost concsiousness instantly, falling to the ground.

Jack pointed to himself before turning and rushing into the crew of the Interceptor. "You heard the lad! Follow the code!" He exclaimed, ready to leave them there.

At once Marianna's father stood, rushing over to his daughter. He looked terrible. "You're alright, your safe!" He exclaimed before a dark look came over his face. "What are you doing, Marianna? Get out of here now!" He told her and the girl looked over at him puzzled.

"Bu-but, father!" Marianna swam in confusion. "Why? What's going on here?"

Mister Swann grimaced, sitting back. "I... I traded my title for your safety." He stated. "It was the only thing I could do! But now you're being charged for the murder of Governor Beckett and Comador Norrington. You shouldn't have come! Leave now!" He left no room for comment, but his only daughter refused shaking her head. She was about to speak when he cut her off. "They'll hang you at the gallows unless you leave now!" He cried out. "You and everyone on that ship."

"Father... I can't just leave you he- Will!" Suddenly the girl stood, looking around frantically. "I'll come back for you... I just... I have to go." She glanced back at her father before darting up the stairs and running from the jail.

The Interceptor had begun to slide out of the shore, moving faster than any of the Comadore's longboats. Christian looked off at the shore, watching her old friend crumple to the ground as the butt of a gun connected with the back of his head. "Will. . ." she muttered, and pulled back from the side of the ship.

Two of the more built soldiers lifted William with great ease and began to carry him to the jail, where they were to capture Marianna as well.

"William!" Bootstrap cried, throwing himself against the side of the ship. " Jack, we can't just leave him!"

"Aye, but we can." Jack told Bootstrap before calling back to the crew. "Drop sails!" He turned back to the former crew member of Davey Jones ship. "Don't worry ol Bootstrap, I'm sure that bonnie lass fiance of his can figure something out."

Marianna had just cleared the doorway to the jail when she spotted the two brawny men hauling Will over. Her heart thumping she took cover behind a wall, flattening herself against it. _He should have stayed on the boat with the rest..._She thought to herself, regretting not forcing him harder to stay.

The large men carried Will into the jail, tossing him into a cell and locking the door. The shortest man looked around,"Where is the lady?" His gaze fell right by the wall that Marianna had flattened onto, though he did not see her.

Bootstrap calmed, striding across the deck and looking off the other side of the ship.

_Don't see me... don't see me..._ Marianna pleaded in thought, practically holding her breath. Silently, she was thinking up a plan. The two would return and the search for her would be on. She would have only a few mere minutes to rescue her father and Will, then return to the boat.

"Lets go look outside," the taller of the two suggested and they exited the jail house.

William was still limp on the floor of the jail.

Marianna waited patiently until the two would be out of sight of her, and out the door. Then, she snuck away from the wall, running over to the jail cell Will had been dumped. "Will... Will..." She called in a hushed voice, dropping to her knees.

Marianna's father, however, didn't catch on quite as well. Nor did he care. "Marianna! I told you to leave!" He stated harshly and his daughter brought a finger to her lips, glancing urgently to the door.

"Hush!" Marianna whispered. "I couldn't just leave!" She stated under her breath. "You have to help me wake Will. We're running out of time."

In what seemed only seconds, Will heard a voice. "Mari-anna?" His eyes fluttered open. He was upon the ground behind bars in the jail.

"Will!" Marianna reached her hand between the bars. "I'm so sorry, Will. I have to get you out of he-" It was to late. The young girl was cut off by the clanking of boots as a number of men from the Comador's crew came rushing down the stairs like a river of scarlet.

"There's the girl!" One called. "There she is!"

Marianna turned swiftly, pulling her arm from between the bars. There was no where to run... and... there wasn't a sword in sight.

"Marianna!" Will stood up behind the bars. There was nothing he could possibly do. . . or was there. His gaze moved to a bench sitting in the back of his cell. "Leverage." he muttered.

Another of the fleet rushed forward grabbing Marianna's wrist. " You've an appointment with the galloes! But you cannot be hung with an outfit such as that."

"Will!" Marianna struggled against the grip of the man, another rushing to his side and taking her other arm. She squirmed and wrenched, trying to tear herself free in vain as they began to tote her up the stairs.

"No!" Marianna's father stood, rushing to the bars of his own cell. "Please, no! Let her go!" He cried, doing his best to free his only child.

Another of the soldiers gestured to Will," You're first to be hung, Mister Turner." He spat and crammed a key into the door.

Will found he wouldnt have a chance to break himself out. The keys were right in front of him. " What about Marianna? What is to happen to her?"

" She'll have to watch you drop, then it will be her turn." The soldier swung open the door and grabbed Will's chains and pulled.

After a few minutes of thought, Bootstrap turned to Jack. " We have to go back, Jack. Will said something about the galloes. . ."

"The gallows!" Jack laughed nervously. "Don't be silly..." His head cocked to the side, though as he heard screaming. He ran to the side of the ship, taking the seeing glass in his hands and peering onto the land.

Marianna was being dragged from the doorway of the jail, screaming and yelling."No! Will!" She wretched and wretched, though she was only strewn over the sand. "Please, no!"

One of the men brought the back of his hand across her face and she whimpered slightly. "Don't fuss and come along. You'll get to join your dear Will soon enough."

Jack rubbed his head in deep thought. "Uhhhh... look don't ask me!" he pointed to Barbossa. "He's the captain of this barge." He finished, crossing his arms infront of his chest defiantly.

Bootstrap crossed his arms,"Captain. We cannot leave my son to get hung at the galloes."

With a grunt, Barbossa turned to face Bootstrap. " What are you willing to do once we dock and face the Comadore's crew?"

The pirate shrugged, "Jack and I could go. . . and get them." He smiled crookedly at Jack. "Couldn't we?"

Christian spoke up,"I'd go with them too Captain."

Jack mumbled something indestinctly under his breath. "Ya, ya. Less go save the bonnie lass and her lad." He took a swig of rum, strapping his sword about his waist before plunging off of the side of the boat and to the water. Within a matter of minutes he had swam to shore and unsheathed his sword. "Lets get a move on." He made an almost disgusted like face, shaking the water from her hat.

Bootstrap surfaced and waded to shore, watching as Christian sped along after Jack. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Jack's disgust. "Pirates." The pirate followed close in tow as Christian walked quietly to the place where Will and Marianna were to be hung.

Will was soon dragged up onto the deck of the large wooden platform. A noose around his neck. He glanced around, trying to spot Marianna. There really was no way out of this. The Interceptor had sailed away, or at least that's what he was lead to think.

Black boots clattered across the deck of a large ship, one that had been seen a while back. " Drop the anchors!" Shouted the Comadore as his ship neared Port Royal. It was then that he had spotted the Interceptor not too far from the port. "Oh no." he remembered that Beckett had signed the papers that would send William Turner and Marianna Swann to the galloes. The familiar beat of drums reached his ship. "Nevermind that! Get to shore!"

Marianna was brought in, donning a dress of gold tinted fabric and intriquate gold embelishments. The neck of her dress dropped slightly, and the top from waist up tied up tightly in the back corset style. From the waist down the slip off her skirt billowed out and her wrists were tied up tightly infront of her. They pushed her to the front of the group, lifting her head and forcing her to watch.

Marianna was brought in, donning a dress of gold tinted fabric and intriquate gold embelishments. The neck of her dress dropped slightly, and the top from waist up tied up tightly in the back corset style. From the waist down the slip off her skirt billowed out and her wrists were tied up tightly infront of her. They pushed her to the front of the group, lifting her head and forcing her to watch. /quote

The drum beat quickened as a man stepped back slightly and swung down a lever. The platform under Will fell down leaving him dangling from the rope. His breath cut short and he tried to hold it.

Norrington ported and ran up the shore past Jack, Bootstrap and Christian and into the viewing of the galloes. "Stop this non-sense!" he ordered. And the crowd all took a moment to gasp. " I am alive. There is no need to be hanging Mister Turner or his Fiance."

Will made a grunting sound and the man that had pulled the lever pulled out his sword and cut the rope. William landed hard on the ground letting the cool air full his lungs. "Huh?" he coughed and sat up.

One of the citizens of Port Royal yelled,"What about Governor Beckett?"

"Will!" Marianna managed to pull free, running with some difficulty to her fiance and dropping at his side. "Will..." Her voice cracked and she held back her tears as best as possible.

Will coughed again, pulling the rope off of his head. He took in another breath, just to cough again. It would take a few moments to catch his breath.

"You're alive..." Marianna muttered happily, her head falling onto his abdomen as she lost the capability to hold in a few stray tears. She wanted to reach around and hug him, hold him, though the bindings about her wrists proved making this task literally impossible.

Quite and astonished look passed over Jack's face as the Comador passed up the whole lot of them, though it soon vanished and he kept running until he reached the place of the gallows huffing slightly.

Will lifted his own bound wrists,"This may be a problem." He looked up at the Comadore who was standing in the clearing of the civilians of Port Royal seeing that Lord (Governor) Beckett wasn't there yet. Will couldnt help but shrug, and turned his gaze back to Marianna, only to look look up again and see Jack standing not too far from the Comadore. He raised an eyebrow at first, then smiled. " They didn't follow the code."

"Follow the code! I would have gladly followed the code." Jack strolled swaggeringly down to where Will and Marianna were. "But noooo. Not with that sea shell of a father you have." He concluded, leaning onto the handle of his sword.

Finally, after what had seemed quite a long time, the Governor made his appearance. He came meandering down through the crowd, and though being quite short he was hard to miss. He stopped at the Comador's side, scowling. "Unbind the boy." He commanded in that odd almost squeeky like voice of his. "And return the girl to her father as promised." He smirked maliciously. "After that I want out with these pirates." He spat. "I will have none of them at Port Royal."

Will laughed quietly at Jacks remark," You mean my father tricked you, Jack Sparrow, into not following the code?" One of the Comadore's crew rushed over to the couple and began to unlock their bindings. As soon as Will was free, he stood and helped Marianna up.

Christian soon appeared next to Jack, swaggering as if she had many a bottle of rum. " Pirates? What pirates?" she raised a hand to her forehead, "I don't see any pirates." The young pirate was apparently drunk, for she fell forward onto the ground and stood back up quickly.

"Trick me. Of course not! I was just torn at the sight of that poor fiance of yours being dragged over the ground." Jack stated, watching as the two stood. His gaze then fell onto Christian. "Can't hardly hold her rum, this one." He commented, precariously poking out his finger and poking her to see if she should fall again.

"My, my, my. What an absolutely heart wrenching reunion. I am afraid, however, that I must cut it short." Lord Beckett raised his hand into the air, snapping his fingers at which a number of men advanced. "Take Miss Marianna into custody. She is a wanted woman and must be kept better hold of. After providing her father with enough information to insure his daughter's safety, we shall turn her over to you, Comador. I have always been one to quickly pay off my debts."

A moment after Jack had poked Christian, she was again on the ground. "Woaah. . ." she muttered and stood back up shakily. She was much too used to being on a ship, and being on land made her woozy.

Will stood protectively in front of Marianna," What do you mean, the Comadore can have her? Miss Swann is my fiance." He had no sword to fight the fleet off, but he stood his ground.

Comadore Norrington blinked, and smirked. "That's right Mister Turner. Marianna Swann is now rightfully my fiance, thanks to Governor Beckett."

Jack laughed slightly to himself leaning over to poke Christian again, though at the moment she would end up falling he slipped from the handle of his sword and came tumbling over with her.

"No... no." Marianna pushed Will out of the way slighty, coming up infront of him. "I refuse to have you." She stated sternly. "Pay your debts elsewhere. I will have no part in this."

Norrington clicked his tongue,"Nope, nope." He sighed," You see. Your father gave up his title, and. . . he promised me your hand in marriage."

Will's eyes widened,"What?" He turned and looked through the crowd. "Your father. . ." he bit his lip taking in a deep breath and cutting himself off. /quote

Marianna's stomache lurched, nearly causing her to fall where she stood. She felt betrayed... by her own father... The thoughts hurt and she clenched her teeth together for a long moment. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, opening them after a long silent minute. "Pllease tell my father I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my fiance and I will be taking our leave now." She stated, taking Will's hand and backing up slowly.

quote"xxJackxSparrowxxWill pulled his hand away, and turned away from her. The wall standing behind them was climbable, for the bricks were spaced and he cleared it with ease landing in the water. The last thing he wanted was to be there, in the middle of a croud, arguing over which person was Marianna's rightful fiance. The once governor Swann had given his fiance's rights to the Comadore and there was really nothing he could do. The young pirate swam fast and hard toward the Interceptor. Once he was on board, he climbed up into the Crow's perch sat down and pulled his knee's to his chest. After staring at the large post for a few seconds he closed his eyes,' _I'm behaving as a child. How foolish. _'

Bootstrap was suprised by his son's actions. But made no movement as to follow untill the rest of the pirates had decided to return to the Interceptor.

With a laugh, Christian fell over next to Jack. " Can we go back to the ship now, Jack? I'm dizzy. . . "/quote

"Ah." Marianna stood rooted to the spot, staring down at her hand. He had pulled away from her... he had left her there to fight for herself. She could hardly breath, and couldn't draw her eyes from her empty nor, nor her thoughts from what had just happened.

"I... I do think so, aye? Just... just wait a moment." Jack stood, his eyes glued to Marianna. "What just happened? What is she doing?" His face drew back slightly and he watched strangely.

Christian sat up, now watching Marianna as well. "Eh?" she tilted her head.

Norrington blinked," Miss Swann?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

Marianna crumpled down in the spot, falling to her knees as she stared at her hand still. "He... he." She lifted it slightly.

"Ugh." Jack dusted off his jeans. "Get the swallow so we can leave."

Christian rose shakily and walked swingily through the crowd toward Marianna. "Come on Lass, we need to go now." She grasped the girls wrist with one hand and pulled./quote

"I... I can't... move." Marianna stated monotonously, her eyes unmoving. "I shall die here." She muttered.

"Tsk. Don't be silly." Jack followed after Christian, grabbing Marianna by the arm. "Of course you can move." He hoisted her up before tossing her over the brick wall, saluting the Comador as he leapt over himself.

Christian rolled her eyes," Tch. There she goes being an over-dramatic. . ." Then she leapt up and over the brick wall as the others had. Soon, she was swimming back toward the Interceptor.

Will hugged his knees to his chest, taking in deep breaths. He was hit with a sudden pang of guilt. "Marianna!" he muttered and struggled to stand. Will had left Marianna standing there. He couldnt imagine how much his actions would have affected her. " Idiot." the young man placed a hand on his forehead. " She'll never forgive you for this.

Marianna hit the water with a loud splash, immediately being knocked back to her senses by the impact of the cold water. Not to mention having what little wind could fit in that dress with her being knocked away as well. She struggled frantically to keep her head over the surface of the water, sputtering and splashing in the billowing gown.

Will looked off of the mast just in time to see Jack toss Marianna into the water. At first, his eyes traveled back to shore, and then it hit him and he looked back at the water where Marianna had been thrown to see her splashing and sputtering about. Without another thought, Will leapt from the mast, losing his breath half-way to the water and having to re-surface quite quickly; then he was on his way to his fiance. The pirate swam just as quickly as he had to the ship. /quote

Marianna only caught a glimpse of Will, leaping from the mast of the ship, before she sank below the surface of glimmering water. She had only a mere second to catch some breath than sank lower, her hand fumbling around her back so that she could loosen up her dress at the least.

Will was soon under water, next to Marianna. He turned to her back and began to untie the laces up the back of her dress even though he was losing breath. Soon enough the laces were undone.

By this point Marianna was nearly unconscious, though the sudden increase of room enabling lung capacity caused her to gasp for air... under the water. She took in the water and nearly drowned, trying to force her way to the surface.  
This, though, would also prove a challenging task as she was weighed down and unable to breath. Due to this it was only a matter of seconds before the girl was immersed in darkness, her motions stopping as she sank towards the rocky ocean floor.

Will swam back down with all his might and started to pull Marianna's dress off of her. Though, when he had gotten the dress all the way off, he found a desperate need for air. The young pirate couldnt help but try to breathe, the water filling in his lungs. With a last effort, he grabbed Marianna's arm and thrust her up with the last of his energy, then blanked out. Unable to breathe.

Jack smiled, finally making it back to the boat. He shook his hat off, taking in a deep breath before glancing around. "Waaaiiit... where did W-" He turned to see the engaged couple sinking into the water. "Ah, bugga." He glanced around to see no one was making a move before stripping down a bit and diving into the ocean waters. He swam quickly to the two, taking one in each of his arms and making his way very slowly back to the boat. "Some help would be nice!" He called, shaking his head and nearly dropping the two.

Just as she climbed aboard, Christian stopped as Jack seemed to be asking for help. "Coming!" she yelled and dove back into the water to Jack. She reached out and grabbed Marianna's arm, pulling her from Jack. "I've got her." Smiling, she began to make her way back to the Interceptor.

Finally, after what seemed way to long for Jack, the Captain plodded onto the ship and nearly just dropped Will to the deck. "Maybe the lad should lay off the krumpets. He's a lot heavier than he looks." He commented, half joking.

Christian set Marianna down, lightly laughing at Jack's comment but quickly brushing it away. Soon she was down on her knees next to the girl, her head close to where her heart was," She's not breathing, Jack." Chris muttered, lifting her head. She placed both of her hands on the girls chest, and pressed down hard.

"Oh, oh!" Jack leapt over Will, pushing him to the side. "Let a man handle this, Love." He addressed Christian, meaning for her to move. He scooted over, lightly shoving the girl over until he was over Marianna. Once there he pressed down on the girl's chest a few times before bringing his mouth to hers and giving her CPR.

Marianna gasped, pushing Jack away and turning on her side, coughing up water. She struggled to breath for a few minutes, coughing, until she sat up slowly. Her eyes landed on Will and she sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "I do suppose I shall have to revive him now, no?" She glanced around at the crew who sat quietly, Jack she noticed scooting away from her fiance as to say he wasn't going to help. She crawled over to his side, pressing down on his chest several times.

Will's body merely moved up and down with each time Marianna pushed. Not a single breath emerging from his lungs.

Christian leaned forward and poked Will on the forehead,"You're going to have to do much more than that, Lass." She noted and scooted over to Jack, watching Marianna.

"Ya... no pressure." Marianna muttered, pressing on Will's chest several more times before moving closer. She tilted his head back a bit, bringing her head to his. Then, she took a deep breath, touching her lips to his and breathing into mouth.

Jack watched a moment, tilting his head. "You know I could always demonstrate on Christian here if you'd like." A mischevious grin rose on his face. "I am a pro after all." He added.

The water in Will's lungs compressed and shot up into his mouth a few moments after Marianna had forced air in. His eyes opened and he sat up, turning his head to the side and coughing out the water.

Christian smiled moving a bit closer to Jack," She seems to have it. . . but you could still demonstrate . . . if you want."

Relieved Laurali sat up, breathing a slightly happy sigh. She stood, moving quietly over to Jack and Christian. And before Jack could reply to Christian the back of Marianna's hand swept across his cheek. "That was for a number of things." She stated moving back over to Will. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Will blinked, his eyes returning to Marianna,"Yeah."

The woman pirate couldnt help but laugh at Jack, she tried to keep the laughter small. "Ohh. . .Ouch."

"Good." Marianna replied, leaving room for no more comment as she slapped Will hard across the cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again." She stated, standing.

Jack's astonishment only lasted a moment as he turned to Christian. "Wow... perhaps I deserved that..." He sat in thought a moment. "She has a strong hand." He commented."

Will's right hand moved to his cheek, and he didnt finish what he was going to say. His gaze moved to the deck,"Yes, Miss Swann. I'm sorry."

Christian chuckled, and crossed her arms. " I sure think you did."

"Good." Marianna repeated, crossing her arms infront of her. "You should be glad all I did was slap you." She stated, turning away from the whole group. "I'm going to change."

"Ooww." Jack's brow furrowed. "That hurt."

William couldnt help but sigh, then he walked away silently. He sat on the stairs and looked down at his boots, finally removing his hand from his cheek.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Chris asked, almost shyly.

"No thanks, love." Jack stood, placing his hat and other various items of clothing such as his jacket on. "I'll be fine."

Marianna resurfaced from somewhere in the boat minutes later, talking to no one as she walked across the deck. She was now dressed as most of the crew was used to seeing as her eyes drew up. She climbed up into the empty crow's next, sitting down and bringing her knees to her chest with a sigh.

William's father boarded the boat and went to stand with the crew. But Will sat by himself, still quietly thinking over what had happened. He pulled his fathers knife that had settled in his pocket. Eyeing it boredly, Will tossed it into the stair in front of him, pulled it out and repeated.

Marianna bit her lip, staring down at her feet. Her eyes had a far away look in them as the image of her standing there alone plagued her mind. What had it meant? Why had he left her there...

Will stood. He knew exactly why he had left Marianna standing there. The Comadore's words were stuck in his head and made him grimace. After a few moments of standing, he strode to the other side of the deck.

With a wink at Jack, Christian disappeared into the cabin and came out holding a few bottles of rum. She shoved one into Jack's arms, then walked over to Will, who was leaning against the side of the ship. " Hey. . " she held out a bottle of rum," This will take the pain away. . ."

After biting down on his lip Will grabbed the bottle, opened it and took a sip.Though he said nothing to Chris who walked quickly back to Jack.

Marianna stood, peering over the edge of the crow's nest. She had made up her mind to go and talk to Will... that was until she noticed the three up on deck. All had a bottle of rum in their hands. She watched them angrily a minute before sliding down to the deck. Without even looking over to Will she snatched the bottle of rum from Jack's hand, gulping a large portion of it down and tossed it back to Jack, coughing.

Smiling, Christian held out her bottle. "Want some more Dear?"

Will tilted his head back and chugged the remaining rum in the bottle then turned around and walked straight past Marianna, Jack and Christian and dissappeared into the cabin. When he re-appeared, he was carrying am armload of bottles and started back toward his spot on the side of the deck but stopping at Jack. "We need to go to Tortuga." The drunk pirate opened another bottle and took a drink. "More rum." Then without another word, he strode to the side of the Interceptor and chugged another bottle.

Marianna took the bottle Chris offered, grasping it tightly. She glared at Will, tipping the rum upside down and over the side of ship. "You insensitive..." she threw the bottle at Will's back," idiotic..." she took another, dumping it in the same fashion,"stupid..." she hucked the empty glass bottle in his direction," drunk pirate!"

Jack whimpered as he watched Marianna, his hand outstretched the fallen rum in the ocean. "Not the rum, Love..." He murmured, to afraid to speak out loud.

The bottle crashed hard on William's back and he cried and spun around chucking his own bottle in Marianna's direction. "And what do you call yourself, Marianna?" He was so drunk, that he didn't address Miss Swann formally as he usually did.

Marianna moved from the way slightly, dodging out of the path of the rum bottle Will threw. It came crashing down next to her, though she didn't seem to notice. "I'm such a gullible fool! And do you want to know why, Mister Turner?" She picked up another bottle, throwing it full. "For believing you!" She yelled before turning and beginning to stomp off.

"Oh no you dont!" Will yelled, stomping after her a bit quicker. Once he was within arms reach he spat," And I am such a fool to have even gone back to Port Royal and put up with the Comadore's words! You were going to marry him anyway!"

"How could you say that?" Marianna spun around, pointing at Will. "I was not going to marry him!" She yelled, throwing her arms up into the air. "I never agreed to any of that! You don't even understand, how could you!"

Will crossed his arms," Well, your father game him your right! What am I supposed to think Miss Swann?" After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. " You're a terrible drunk. I'd apologize, but I hardly think you would even listen, nor give a damn."

"Oh, you think." Marianna crossed her arms infront of her chest, a bit hurt at his words. "Maybe you should think about believing your fiance! And I'm not drunk you scumbag." She finished, turning and running into the cabin.

He was left alone, her words seemed to linger there. Christian strode to him, turning him to face her. "Will, you're such an idiot!" Her knee smashed into his goods hard causing him to drop to his knees. She then walked into the cabin after Marianna. William felt crushed, and hurt. Both emotionally. . . and physically. After sitting in his place for a few moments, willing the pain to go away, the young man stood and walked to captain Barbossa, his head hung low. " Captain, I am afraid that I will be leaving at Tortuga"

The captain looked over Will silently, then shook his head." Poor boy. We are not going to arrive at Tortuga for another few days. I think you'll change your mind by then, Lad."

Marianna hadn't even made it that far into the cabin. She was facing the wall, her face hidden in her hands as she silently knocked her head against the wood.

"Well..." Jack stood erect, stretching a bit. "That was... certainly interesting." He muttered, guzzling down some of the left over rum.

Will clenched his fists at his sides and walked away. He sat back down on the stairs, closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. "I am an idiot."

The woman pirate entered the cabin and watched Marianna for a few moments. "Miss Marianna?" she asked, quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I..." Marianna hadn't expected anyone to come in, and she turned away from Christian. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go... and get some sleep." She stated, heading down the stairs rather quickly.

Christian rolled her eyes and stood at the top of the stairs," He's not worth the tears, Miss."

Will stood, biting his lip. Where had Marianna gone? Ah yes, the cabin. Will strode to the door of the cabin and lingered, his hand inches away from the handle.

Marianna glanced back at Christian a split second as she desended the stairs. "You're wrong." She whispered, he was worth it to her.

Christian was about to object, but was interrupted by Will who opened the door. As Will looked around the cabin, Chris sighed. "She's down there, mate."

Will made no sign of thanking Christian as he walked to the stairs and decended slowly.

Marianna could be found at the bottom of the stairs, sitting against the wall with her legs extended to the other. Her head was down ward as she looked at her hands in thought. Perhaps she had been wrong in her actions...

_(( Yay! You've finished another chapter! Now go on and review, you know you want to! ))_


	6. Chapter Six

_(( 3 Another chapper! Woohoo, anywho. The next few chapters are gonna take a bit to put up on here, so be patient and review! We love our reviewers/readers! ))_

Will stopped a few steps up from her, his face overshadowed by the darkness of the stairs. " I'm sorry." he muttered, his voice wavering slightly.

Marianna looked up slowly, smiling slightly. "Thank you." She whispered, standing and biting her lip. "I'm sorry, too." She admitted, hesitating a moment before throwing her arms around Will.

Will caught her embrace, and hugged her tightly to him. "It's alright. . ." He looked at her, waiting for their eyes to meet.

Marianna sighed in relief, smiling as she looked up at him. "And sorry about the bottles..." She laughed slightly, her face burning a bit. "I hope I didn't hurt you to much."

" It didn't hurt as much as your words, Miss Swann." Will admitted, "I'm sorry for fighting back."

"Perhaps I was a bit harsh... it's okay." Marianna replied, placing her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

Will looked down at her and smiled, softly touching his lips to hers.

Marianna tenderly kissed him back, only pulling away to speak. "There's only one way to solve this dilemna for good." She told him.

Will smiled again," I promised you a proper wedding, Miss Swann."

"I know... it's just..." Marianna looked down from his face, laying her head against his chest and pulling close. "When?"

Will shrugged," How about today, on the very deck of this ship?"

Marianna thought about it a moment, biting down on her tongue with a smile. "Really? How?" She looked back up at him excited.

"Er. . ." Will shrugged, still smiling. "I'm not sure. I'm sure Jack would know how though."

"Jack?" Marianna pulled away slightly, her eyebrow cocked slightly as she asked to make sure she hadn't heard wrong

"Aye," Will nodded," Jack. But we're going to have to do something about Barbossa so we can make Jack captain again." He paused and sighed," I really doubt Barbossa would let us wed on the deck of his ship."

"His ship? We'll just have to fix that, now won't we." Marianna grinned, kissing Will one more time before practically running up the stairs. "Jaaaack!" She called. "Jaaaack!"

"Yes." Will smiled as she rushed up the stairs calling Jack. He followed her a bit slowly, not sure of what she was up to.

Captain Barbossa stood by the large wheel, his hands holding tightly to it.

Marianna had soon reached the deck, spotting Jack sitting with the pile of rum Will had brought up earlier. She shook her head, dashing over to him and whispering something in his ear. He looked quite pleased at whatever she had told at first, though he seemed to have to think about the second part for quite some time before nodding. With a mischevious smile Marianna pulled Jack's sword from it's sheath, bowing slightly. Now, a bit more calmly, the girl made her way to the steering wheel eyeing Barbossa carefully. "I'm afraid..." She slid the long sword beneath his chin, holding it at his neck. "That I'll have to comandeer this ship. Either step down or I shall have you tossed o'er board. Don't dilly daddle. Captain Jack Sparrow has a lot of work to do." She informed the pirate.

Barbossa smiled," Tossed o'er board? I'm the captain of this ship, Lass." He reached to his side and pulled his own sword from its sheath, its glistening blade now centimeters from being able to stab the girl's heart. " Now, if you'd just remove your blade from my throat. . ."

"I think not." The girl grinned, as a second blade was pressed lightly to the 'former' captain's back. At the other end of the sword pressed to Barbossa's back was none other than Jack Sparrow. "Now, if you'd kindly take your leave I have a wedding to plan." She told the pirate.

Barbossa dropped his sword and gave in.

Will disappeared into the brig for a moment and returned holding a pair of shackles. " Now you have a choice, Barbossa. We can either have you walk the plank here, or we can throw you in the brig and wait for the nearest island to drop you on."

The pirate smirked," I see you changed your mind Mister Turner." He fell silent for a moment and asked turning to Jack," So you're marooning me, Jack?"

"Not I, Barbossa." Jack replied, motioning to Marianna with a flick of his head. "The lass. Though, I am happy to assist her as payback."

"Sir." Marianna cut off their conversation. "I am happy to see you are aquiring friends but I am on a bit of a time schedule. If you would please make your decision quickly I'd be happy to let you off quickly. Take to long and I may be forced to take action." She admitted.

Barbossa shrugged," I'd prefer to walk the plank than see you two being wedded."

Smiling, Will set the chains on the ground. "No need for this then! To the plank with you Barbossa."

"Ah, well I'm quite sad to hear that. Oh, well." Marianna shrugged lightly. "Off to the plank with ya, me heartie." She motioned with the tip of her still raised sword for him to move.

Barbossa moved to the plank, walking a few feet onto it before turning around. "Are you sure about having Jack as captain, Lass?" he asked.

"Hardly seems sane of me to say so, but yes. I am quite certain, Sir." Marianna repeated cooly, supposedly this would be the best. And she'd finally be able to marry Will. "Anyways. If it doesn't work out I always know how to comandeer a ship. We'll be seeing you, Captain Barbossa." She moved her hand to her forehead, saluting him in a way.

The captain nodded," Aye, Lass." He almost seemed sad, before he turned and dropped off the ship into the frigid water.

Will raised a hand to his forehead as well, as the captain dropped. Then he turned to Jack," Captain."

"Ah. Feels good to be back." Jack stated, grinning as he walked over and put an arm over Marianna's shoulders. "Good to have ye as my first mate, Lass." He told her, looking at her strangly a moment. "That is as lone as ya don't plan on taking over anytime soon." A hand on the hilt of his sword Captain Jack Sparrow sped off to take up his rightful place as captain.

"Will." Marianna laughed, wrapping her arms around him happily . "I do believe you should go and remind the captain of our agreement." She told him, hoping he wouldn't mind. She would have gone herself... if Jack didn't seem quite so intimidated by her at the moment.

"Jaack. . ." Will nodded, walking across the deck. " You do remember the wedding plans, right?" He edged closer to the captain, and smirked slyly. " You don't want to be thrown from your ship, do you?"

"Of course I remember!" Jack's eyes shifted from Will to Marianna, and back to Will again. "You two kids get it all figured out and we'll have that wedding, right here!" He stomped his foot onto the wood below him. "Well... um... not _right_ here but out across the deck."

Will tapped his foot, thinking for a moment. "We're going to need one of those. . . er. . ." he glanced back to Marianna. "What are they called?"

Marianna walked over to the two as they talked, a grin on her face. "Don't worry dear William." She laughed, eyeing the new Captain of the Interceptor. "Jack can do it." She stated.

Jack was suddenly pulled to attention. "Me? Do wha-ohhh. Well, now. Yes, I dare say I can." He moved closer between Will and Marianna. "I do require a price, though."

Crossing his arms, Will cocked his jaw. " I could get Christian. . ." His goods still hurt from her hit. "She'll give you something. . ."

Jack was silent, thinking about it a long moment. "I suppose that should do." He muttered, moving from between Will and his soon to be bride. "Well, now. Go and get everything else ready." He stated.

Will smiled," You'll need a dress, won't you Miss Swann?"

"No." Marianna grinned. "I already have one." She told him, crossing her arms defiantly infront of her. "What about you?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Will shrugged," I should be able to find something formal on this ship. . .Considering it was the Comadore's ship. . " he winked before turning away. " You go get ready. . ."

Marianna was about to run into the cabin when she had to stop suddenly. "Um... Christian?" She called out glancing from side to side. She hated to do this but there was no way she could get ready on her own...

Christian came up the stairs quickly, peeking her head into the cabin. "Mmyes?" She asked, blinking in Marianna's direction.

Will dropped into the hold, he had to find something and quick. There had to be something in the large crates in the hold. . .

"I hate to... intrude, but I can't seem to find any other way." Marianna started. "Do you think that you could help me with my dress?" She asked, biting down on her lip lightly and tipping her head to the side.

Christian smiled and nodded,"Of course I can. But. . ." she glanced around the room,"Where is your dress?"

Marianna took a trunk from the corner, opening it up. Inside, folded up carefully, was a gold embroidered silk dress. She took it from the trunk carefully, letting it drop down from where she held it and unfold. "I just need help lacing everything up." She told Christian.

"I can lace you up. . ." Christian waved at the girl as she turned around. "Just get the dress on."

Marianna was quick to strip down and pull the dress on. "Okay." She motioned for Christian to come over behind her so that she could lace the girl up. She was just so excited.

Giggling, Christian turned back around walked behind Marianna and looked at the many ribbons and lace then began to tie beautiful bows of silk. After a few moments, Christian stepped back smiling. "You look beautiful, Miss Marianna."

Will started to break the crates open, but what he found inside was a shock. "Dresses?" he exclaimed looking down into the crate full of beautifully embroidered dresses, corsette's and gowns. "There has to be something that I can use!" Will said, digging through the womens clothing. There was absolutely not wearing a dress to his own wedding.

Slowly Marianna turned, a nervous smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Christian." She told the pirate girl, holding up the hem of her dress. It trailed slightly in back, bunching up at the back of the waist in some sort of French fashion. She sat, silent on the outside though her insides were bubbling, as she tied her hair up.

After a few very long minutes, Will had found a clean, nice looking outfit. It was much like his suit from the wedding that was ruined by Lord Beckett. He stripped off his dirty, damp clothing and slipped on the white ruffled top, then the tan vest that was embroidered with a rose design. The pair of pants tied off at about the knee's where the stockings reached. Not being able to find any dress-shoes, Will just slipped his boots back on and found they didn't look too bad with the outfit.

Marianna had to swallow down her nervousness. "Do you... do you think he'd be ready yet?" She asked Christian, who still stood in the room with her.

Chris shrugged," Probably. He should be finished finding an outfit by now."

Marianna stood, straightening out her gown a bit. "I do suppose... it's almost time..."

Christian walked to the cabin door and peeked outside. "He's not back from the hold yet, you could tell Jack what you want to do for the wedding."

"I... I really don't know." Marianna sat back down, a bit disheartened. "Perhaps, I shall just wait for Will." She decided.

" But it isnt it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Christian asked.

"Yes... I do suppose it is." Marianna sighed in thought. "I'll let him get it ready, though." She grinned. "He can send someone else to get us once it's done." She laughed.

As soon as Will had finished pushing all of the dresses back int othe crates, he came out from the dock. "Jack," he called and smiled. "Just what do you plan to do for the wedding?"

Jack had been strolling around the deck happily, a bottle of rum in his hand. He turned on his heel at the sound of Will's voice, walking steadily towards the boy. "What do _I_ plan to do for _your_ wedding?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no you don't. I don't think so." He stated.

Will smirked," Has Miss Marianna anything in mind?"

"I don't believe so." Jack raised an eyebrow, eery of the way Will was smirking. "But you better figure something out. It's your wedding."

"But Jack." Will blinked slowly," You're probably a better planner than I could ever be!"

"Ugh! Lets just get this over with." Jack stated, sounding rather annoyed. "Just have her walk over here so it can be done. I'll even let you two have my cabin for the night." He laughed heartily, nearily toppling over. "That is if she's impressed enough with your wedding planning." He snickered.

" Thanks, Jack." Will called quietly and strode across the deck to the cabin. He knocked once, and stepped back. "Marianna?"

"Oi!" The girl stood again. "Mhm?" She called, picking up her dress slightly, the hem a few inches from the ground now.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a bit unsure if she would be mad about the mis-arrangement or not. Taking a step back from the door, Will smiled lightly.

"Mhm!" Marianna nodded, though it would be unseen to Will as she headed for the door. She opened it with a click, peering out with a nervous smile. She glanced to Jack at the other end of the ship, finally opening the door up fully. This was it. She was getting married... to William Turner, her love.

Will's smile grew a bit when he saw the crew suddenly stop what they were doing to look at the couple. He reached for Marianna and grabbed her hand gently and said," Come on then, Miss." The groom took a few steps forward, prompting his bride to come along.

Marianna squeezed his hand tight, grinning. She followed along close at his side, her eyes flitting to the rest of the crew a bit as they proceded towards jack. Her billowing white wedding gown trailed in the back slightly, it's gold trimming shining out.

Soon enough, they were standing before the Captain. " We're ready, Jack." Will informed him, cocking his head slightly," If you haven't noticed."

"Ya, ya." Jack leaned against the wooden railing behind him as he began to speak. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." He went through the vows, both William and Marianna saying their 'I dos' and such when finally he came to a close. As jittery and just as giggly as a little he child he grinned. "You may kiss the bride!" He exclaimed, happier that it was over with.

Will smiled warmly, looking Marianna deep in the eyes. " You may now kiss the bride," he echoed Jack quietly.

Marianna sat there, gazing up at him as he spoke, before leaning up and touching her lips to his.

Will's lips met Marianna's and he pulled her into an embrace. He had waited quite a long time for this. Pulling back to take a breath,"I love you Miss Marianna."

"Mrs. Turner." Marianna whispered to him with a sly smile, pulling back up close to him. Almost on her tiptoes as she kissed him once more.

"Yes, sorry. Miss Turner." he smiled and touched his lips to her's once more. He pulled her closer, holding her in embrace while they kissed. "D'aww. . . " he heard a crew member say, but didn't stop holding Marianna.

Jack sighed. "As much as I absolutely love watching you two tongue each other. I do believe you should take it off the deck!" He exclaimed, a hand on Will on Marianna he pushed them into his cabin.

Being pushed into the cabin, Will just about lost his balance, but kept to his feet. he turned to face Jack and saluted,"Yes, Captain."

Marianna's cheeks turned a slight pinkish shade at Jack's actions, whom shook his head and slammed the door shut. He even locked it from the outside with a click. "What now, Mr. Turner?" She inquired, bringing her attention from the door to William and winding her arms about his neck.

Cheeks turning a light crimson, Will looked into Marianna's eyes. " It depends what you're up to doing Miss Turner . . ." His face neared hers, "We are locked up. . . in this room. All night long. . ."

"Mrs." Marianna practically whispered, her face so close to his now.

"Mrs." Will repeated and touched his lips to hers, sliding his arms around her.

Jack strolled across the deck, jingling the keys in his hand and whistling. "Well, my works done. Where's the rum?" He muttered.

Ragetti, a lanky pirate with a wooden eye that was constantly falling out turned to face the captain. " I-I think ye might 'ave left it in. . the Cabin sir."

"Crap, crap, crap!" Jack murmured, stomping now over to the steering wheel. "I'm going to by rumless all night!" He whined.

"You'll just 'ave to wait till mornin then, aye?" Ragetti asked, popping his wooden eyeball back into its socket.

The night may have dragged on to the crew aboard the ship, but the newly wedded couple's night seemed to slip by too quickly in the captains cabin.  
When morning came, Will was standing by the door of the Cabin as if waiting for Jack to open it. A bottle of rum was clasped in his hand as he drowsily watched Marianna sleep on the bed in the corner of the cabin.

That's exactly what he did. Barking a few orders here and there so early in the morning, Jack made his way to the cabin where he had left the two newly weds. He unlocked the door and simply walked in, nearly knocking into William. "Oi! Me rum!" He exclaimed, taking it from the boy's hand and looking him over. "Go to bed." He stated obviously to the drowsy lad, closing the door behind him though not locking it this time.

Will crossed his arms, reopened the door and walked across the deck. "No." he rejected quietly and began to climb the mast. The sun was just rising above the horizon. "Wow." he whispered in amazement. Will had never really watched the sun come up while he was onboard a ship.

Not to soon later Marianna stirred, her eyes fluttering open with a yawn. She glanced around to find that Will had already gone out on deck and shrugged. Quietly, she slipped into some clothes and exited the room as well. She stopped on the open deck, enjoying the refreshing feel as the wind caressed about her. She could hardly believe it... she was married now! To William Turner, her love.

"While Will watched the horizon, his eyes widened. "Sail ho!" he yelled pointing at the red sails rising above the horizon. A large ship was coming quickly toward the Interceptor, on it. . . was red ensign.

Marianna heard the call and she rushed to the back of the Interceptor, her breath catching slightly. Why would a British ship be following after the Interceptor? She hung over the back railing slightly, watching as the ship made way towards their ship, approaching rather quickly.

"Captain, a British flag bearing ship!" Will shouted, the designs on the bow were now distinguishable. It was an East Indiamen warship, that most likely held both the Comadore and the Governors fleet. The figurehead was of Queen Elizabeth herself.

"I can see that!" Jack called up to William as he peered back at the ship himself, frowning. Despite the speed of the Interceptor the other ship seemed to be gaining on them in no time at all.

Aboard a new ship, the Norrington commanded his and Lord/Governor Beckett's fleet to push on toward the Interceptor. He was quite amazed that the ship builders in England had made a ship that was seemingly faster than the Interceptor so quickly.

"What're our orders Cap'n?" Pintell asked, rushing over to Jack.

"Go faster!" Jack yelled down, trying to get the Interceptor to sail quicker though it didn't seem to be working and the other ship was practically on their tails.

Cannons were positioned on both the sides and the front of the Comadore's ship. "Fire!" He yelled without another thought, and the blasting sounds were followed by large cannon balls that shot through the air toward the Interceptor.

"Aww!" Marianna cried out as the cannonballs flew at, and hit the interceptor. She nearly flipped off the back on impact, clutching to the railing. "Th-their attacking us!" She exclaimed, turning and running across the deck. "Get the cannons ready!"

One of the balls flew past the mast and slammed into the deck as Will looked down. "They're catching us," he balanced across the mast and threw his arms up above his head," Open the starbird sails and try to get a lead!"

As another smashed into the deck Marianna was tossed across the smooth wood, smacking into the side railing. "Oww..." She felt paralyzed for a long moment, but slowly her body began to tingle lightly. "They're going to kill us all." She murmured, finding herself barely able to stand at first.

In monotone Norrington added," The price for pirating, is death." The now cold hearted Comadore shouted orders to keep firing untill his old ship was in the murky depths.

Another cannon ball flew through the air and slammed into the mast. Will was knocked forward in a jolt as the large pole began to collapse. He fell first into the water the pole smacking down seconds after, knocking the breath out of him. He struggled to re-surface.

Christian fell onto the deck, and stood quickly spotting the longboats. "Get into the longboats!" she yelled at the crew as she watched the main mast collapse.

The longboats! Marianna was about to dash towards the crew's escape boats when she suddenly stopped. "Where's Will!" She yelled out, pushing through people on the deck. "Where is Will!" She started to run towards the edge of the ship when she got tangled in a fallen rope. She crouched and tried to free her ankle when another cannon ball came flying through the deck, taking the net and Marianna with it to the lower level of the ship.

Will surfaced and took a deep breath before pulling back down into the water. His leg was caught on one of the lines holding the sails to the mast, which was sinking fairly slowly. He pulled his knife and began ripping away at the tangle of line.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, Christian screamed as Marianna was pulled into the lower deck. She dropped her hand and without another thought leapt into the massive hole made by the cannon ball. "Marianna!" she yelled.

"Ungh." Marianna was barely conscious, a large cut like wound on her forhead dripping scarlet. She lay in a few inches of water, the hull filling as the ship was being attacked, and her leg was still wound tight in the net. "Wh-where's..." Her words were slightly slurry as she spoke,"Will?"

Christian heard Marianna's voice and found her laying in the water that was filling up the lower deck slowly. " I don't know," she muttered rushing over to her a small sharp object in hand. "But we need to go."

Marianna nodded, wincing slightly as she sat up. She reached up, touching her the side of her forehead lightly and bringing it back down to look at the blood on her fingers.

Tearing at the net, Christian spoke harshly," Now is not the time to worry about bleeding. I need help getting you out of this."

Marianna searched for something sharp in the rising water finding only broken wood and a rum bottle. She smashed the bottle on a table, cutting at the netting with Christian. Finally, the two were able to break the young woman's foot away and just in the nick of time as the water level began to rise at a quickened pace.

" Good." Christian said, and motioned to the stairs. "Now let's go." Another ball came crashing behind the two.

Marianna fell forward as the cannon ball splashed into the water and she glanced back at it a quick second. She stood slowly, stumbling towards the stairs.

The pirate waited for Marianna to climb the stairs before giving her a small shove toward the longboat. Christian turned back toward the sinking mast, before following, a bit teary eyed.

Will took one last breath before going back under again to cut, he was about half way finished but didnt know if he would be able to hold his breath long enough. The mast had sunk too low for him to re-surface.

Marianna nearly fell on her face as Christian shoved her, she looked back about to rebuke but turned to see what the pirate girl had been looking at. A sinking mast... and then it sank it. She looked from the teary eyed girl and back to the mast again. "Will... Will!" She stumbled towards the other end of the ship, about to jump in after her husband.

"Hey!" Chris rushed over the deck and grabbed both of Marianna's arms and pulled back. "Not in your state. Yer bound to pass out!"

"No! We can't leave him. I won't..." In the midst of Marianna's reply she nearly fell to the ground in Christian's arms, fighting of the faint-ness. She stood quickly, forcing herself to keep concscious. "Jack! Jack!" She called out and the captain came rushing over. "You have to save Will!"

"What? Why are you still on the boat?" Jack looked at the two puzzled. "Is she alright?" He asked Christian in an almost hushed tone, pointing to Marianna. "Save Will... where's..." He looked behind him. "Oh, bugga. Look lass..." He didn't have time to finish speaking as Marianna managed to push him over the side with her leg. The pirate captain resurfaced, sputtering slightly and glaring up at the boat a moment. "You have to save him!" He muttered, rolling his eyes as he quickly swam over to where Will was. He dove under, pulling out his sword and hacking at the rope.

The last of the rope released, but Will was far from being conscious. A few moments before Jack had reached him, Will lacked air and could no longer breathe. The young pirate didn't have much longer.

Jack dove a bit farther, grabbing Will around the waist and lugging him up to the surface. He came above the water, gasping slightly and paddling towards the long boats which Marianna and Christian had already loaded into.

"Will..." Marianna was about to stand, reaching out into the water where Jack and Will neared the little boat. She didn't make it very far, though, as she collapsed in a heap.

Jack watched Marianna fall a bit puzzled, pushing Will into the boat next to his wife. He got into the boat himself, frowning. Then... slowly... his upper lip began to twitch. "Well, I'm not givin 'im mouth to mouth. Perhaps we should throw the boy back into the sea?" The captain asked, addressing Christian.

Shrugging, Christian replied. "Well, since he doesnt seem to be alive. . . Sure!" She poked the boy's chest, " He's weighing down our boat, anyway. . . dead weight!"

Jack shrugged as well. "Alrighty, then." He pushed Will back into the water. "But if that lass gets mad, then you're the one who's gonna get slapped!" He pointed to Marianna then Christian. "I'll have no part in it."

Christian smiled," I doubt she'd slap me. . . but aye, Captain."

Soon the boat had floated away from Will, who's body was floating along toward the nearest island, Tortuga. His head hit a large rock that was sticking out of the water. Will's hazel eyes fluttered open, it was dark. " Nngh. . - H'oh my gosh!" it Will sputtered in the water, and then grasped onto the rock.

"Well, if I get slapped... then I'm slapping you back!" Jack clarified things, folding his arms and leaning back as they floated along also.

'_They left me!_' Will thought, and looked around. There was no ship in sight, but at the port of Tortuga. Sighing deeply, Will released the rock and began to swim to the port. Once on the dock, he walked into a rowdy bar where people were hitting one another with bottles, glasses, hats and even bullets and walked up the stairs trying to find someone, anyone he knew.

Slowly, Marianna's eyes fluttered open and she moaned, bringing her hand to the gash on her head. "Where's..." She sat up to quickly and hunched forward for a long moment. "Nnn... where's Will?" Her eyes were closed but she opened them and shot a mean glare towards Jack and Christian. "Where is he?"

"Er. . ." Christian replied, gathering what she thought was right to say. " He didnt seem to be waking up at any point and. . "

"You... you... you left him!" Marianna's breathing sped up a bit and she looked frantically to the waters. "No... Will..." She stood, jumping from the long boat and swimming out. She didn't get very far, though, as she began to get faint again and tire. "Will! Will!"

"We dumped awhile ago. . . I don't think he'll be coming back." Marianna added quickly,"Get back into the boat!"

"No! How could you?" Marianna swam back to the boat, though she ducked under and swam beneath it.

"Waiiit... what is she doing?" Jack gained a strange quizical look, leaning over the boat and looking into the water. Suddenly, the boat flipped in the water and he went toppling in head first.

"Whaa?" was all Christian could say before the boat overturned. She swam back to the surface trying to find Marianna in the splashing crew. " What teh bloody hell was that foor!" They werent that far from, Tortuga. . .

"Urgh!" Marianna splashed in the water. "I can't believe you guys left him! You might as well have left me!" And with that she boarded a piece of drift wood and began to paddle towards the nearest island of Tortuga.

"W-wait!" Jack came to the surface, his hat in his hand. "Where are you going, lass? Are you going to swim to Tortuga?"

"Oh no you dont, not without me!" Christian yelled, swiming quickly after her.

Will left the bar and began to walk about the streets of Tortuga. He strode into a dark alleyway, and sat upon a box to think. Where was Marianna? Had she left him with the others, was she even alive? The soaked pirate shook his head, shaking the water from his hair.

"Hmp!" Without replying to Christian or even turning to look at her Marianna kicked harder, speeding up. She neared the island in no time, nearly over exhausted. She glanced back once to see everyone following after her, though none looked to happy. She didn't care.

Too many people seemed to walk past the alleyway and look at Will, so he stood and moved near to the back end, sitting againt a barrel. He was practically hidden from the other people.

Christian arrived soon after Marianna, too out of breath to speak.

Marianna had to lean against a barrel of who knows what on the port, her gaze locked onto the water as she tried to catch her breath and get her sight straight. How could they have left Will to die? She glanced back at them once more before clumsily heading into the town of Tortuga.

Feeling quite depressed, Will stood yet again and walked back into the streets. He had to find somewhere to sleep, and it wasnt going to be in an alleyway; unless that would come to be a last resort. Will strode past a few girls, only one at least looked sober. But who would be sober at this port? The woman looked quite down, but Will idid not hesitate to stop as he walked quickly past her in the oposite direction. He turned down another street, looking at the beat looking houses.

Marianna hardly noticed, still attempting to keep her vision straight as she walked gloomily along. She didn't even seem to notice the rest of the crew following along slowly. She would search all night for Will... if by some chance he had ended up here. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Turning onto another street, Will crossed the girl again. She looked cold, not to mention she was drenched. "Poor girl," Will muttered to himself quietly as he passed her again," She must have just swam up to. . .sho-" Will looked up to see the crew following the girl and quickly turned around. "Marianna," he whispered and started to walk quickly after the girl and yelled,"Marianna!"

Crossing her arms, Christian watched the young man turn around to follow Marianna. He looked dreadfull, his shirt was ripped up, and he was drenched from head to toe, although she could help but think that she had seen him somewhere.

"Marianna!" Marianna turned at the sound of her name... it was Will! She could tell the second she saw him. "Oh, my gosh." She muttered, running towards him. "Will... Will!" She was almost to him, about to embrace him when she clutched onto his arm and passed out.

"Mariann. . ." Will was cut off when his wife suddenly collapsed, fainting. " . . .a." Will crouched, poking her as if to be sure she was real. His hazel eyes flickered back to behind him where the entire crew was gaining on him. Will stood and dodged away into the shadows of an alleyway; maybe, just maybe he could get revenge on Jack Sparrow and Christian for leaving him.

"Now where'd that girl get to..." Jack looked tired. "Oi... I think... she went down that street." He stated, pointing to where Marianna had gone. The crew closed in on her and jack knelt at her side. "She's unconscious... again." He commented.

Christian rushed up to Jack," I thought I heard her yell 'Will' but I cannot be sure. . ." Her grim face looked over Marianna, and then she looked up and laughed," But he's probably dead at sea, right Jack?"

"Um, probably." Jack laughed a bit nervously, hoisting the young woman up into his arms. "Maybe we should clean up that gash on her head." He offered, looking over to Christian. "And take her somewhere for the night."

Shrugging, the woman pirate smiled. "Yeah, that may be a good idea. We shouldn't worry about William anyway. If he somehow lived, he's old enough to fend for himself, y'know?" Christian watched Jack pick up the other woman," Do you need help?"

"Umm..." Jack swaggered off to the side a bit, glancing back over to Christian. "I would tell you to carry her, but I think I'm better of doing it." He stated.

"True. Always true, Jack." replied Christian, twirling around and then sitting on the ground. She pointed lazily down the road to a few empty looking Inns. " That seems quiet, want to go thar?"

Jack nodded. "I dare say we should, love." He grinned back at her. "Well, get a move on you scally wags!" He called to her and the crew.

"Aye, Cap'n." the woman replied, and set off ahead of Jack and the crew to check out the house. She reached the door and pushed; the door fell inside to reveal a candle lit room. Christian shrugged," Pre-lit, that's pretty ritsy for Tortuga."

Jack followed close behind Christian, turning slightly as he carried the unconcious Marianna through the door. He glanced around a long moment, nodding lightly. "Alright. Looks good. Good job, lass." He commended the pirate girl, dropping Will's wife onto an untidy bed.

"I'm going to go check out upstairs," Nodded Christian who had begun to climb the stairs to the lit attic. "I'd let her sleep, she needs it."

Jack glanced over to Marianna, then back over to Christian before running up the stairs after the pirate girl.

Christian climbed the stairs and was a few steps away from the top when she saw a dark figure dressed like the lad that had disappeared after Marianna fainted. "Hey, you!" She yelled, and the boy turned to look at her, then quickly disappeared out the window. The pirate ran quickly to the window, not noticing Jack had followed, and looked out. The boy was on the roof, trying to find a way down, seemingly giving her a chance to catch him. Christian had just gotten out of the window, when the boy leapt from the roof to another. "Bloody hell."

Jack went into the room after Christian, glancing around. She was nowhere in there. Raising an eyebrow he swaggered on over to the window, sticking his head out to see what was happening. "Oi, love." He muttered, pointing lazily outside where he looked to inside where no one was. Then with a sigh he jumped from the window and onto the roof, nearly rolling down it.

"Get back 'ere!" the woman yelled, leaping across the next rooftop nearly falling when she landed. The boy was already on the next one. Christian sprinted across the rooftop and landed onto the next with such a speed that she didnt fall; but a bit so quickly that she bowled over the boy and they both fell off the edge of the roof landing with a crash.

"Christian!" Jack called, his eyes widening slightly in utter puzzlement as he ran, his arms swinging at his sides. He reached the edge were both had fallen only a moment ago, glancing down at the two on the ground. He dropped down, crouching near the two and poking them.

Groaning, Christian tried to roll over but winced. Her arm felt hot and sticky,'probably bloody too.' she thought and opened her eyes. The boy was trying to get to his feet, but his leg was twisted awfully to the side. " Belay, Jack." Chris started to pick herself up with her other arm and was quite successfull untill she was upon her knees; her right leg gave a sickening crack and the pirate's eyes widened in pain.

Jack sighed, wincing just at the sound and sight of it all. He stood, taking Christian softly by the waist and hoisting her up into his arms. "Let me help you, love." He told her, glancing over to the other boy afterwards.

Christian really couldnt object, she couldnt walk with her leg being broken. Though, she cast a glance toward the boy who had tears running down his face. " He's not the lad who was with Marianna. "

Will glanced from the house not seeing Christian or Jack and entered the house. He found Marianna in the first room, but she was surrounded by the crew. Thinking quickly, he found himself a dark spot near a large grandfather clock and took a breath. " Mister Gibbs! Get the crew and come help me!" he yelled, trying to make his voice sound a tad bit like Jack. " Christian is on a dead run!" Pressing himself firmly against the wall in the dark, Will hoped his plan would still work.

It did seem to have worked, the majority of the crew turning at the sound of the voice. And though it did seem off the group as a whole turned and rushed from the door, closing the door behind them, and Marianna was left alone on the bed.

"Um..." Jack glanced around confused, the whole crew running down the street towards him. He shrugged it off though. "Help the lad." He stated, gesturing towards the boy with a sideways nod of his head before heading back towards the inn with Christian.

Knowing he didnt have much time Will rushed to Marianna, picked her up into his arms and left the Inn. He wasnt aware of Jack coming down the road carrying Christian, but walked quickly away from the Inn and down another street.

"Um..." Jack had to stop a moment as he saw someone rush from the inn. "Was that lad... carrying Marianna off?" He asked, looking down to Christian in his arms.

The crew hurried along, pulling the boy up and carrying him after Jack.

Blinking, Christian looked down the street. " Aye, I think he was."

Will dodged into the alleyway he was in before and set Marianna down behind the large crate. " Marianna," he whispered, poking her shoulder," Marianna, wake up!"

"Mnn." Marianna woke after a moment, her vision clearing as she looked up at Will. "Will!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck without even taking the time to sit up. "I thought you were dead!"

"Oh... well..." Jack looked back at the crew. "Everyone not helping with the boy go after the one!" He called and a number of them rushed down the street as he took Christian into the Inn. Gently he sat her down at the edge of a bed in the next room, closing and locking the door behind.

_(( You've read another of the long chapters. Good for you! Remember to review! ))_


	7. Chapter Seven

_((Yay! Another chapter from Aya and Ari. I being Ari. :p... . Alrighty, Takes a deep breathe. We both wrote this story Cough. Rp Cough. together and therefore own the rights to our own, original characters. We do NOT however own the rights to any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, despite how much we'd like to. .))_

"Shhh," Will whispered, moving a finger to his lips as he heard the crew rush down the street. "Jack must have seen me take you. He doesn't know I am alive." He put his arms around her and squeezed gently. "Don't pass out this time, alright?"

"Bloody Hell," Christian repeated again, holding her bloody arm close to her. "That wasn't the boy that was with Marianna." Another pang of pain came from her knee making her whimper quietly.

"Hey..." Marianna spoke in a hushed tone this time. "I couldn't help it!" She whispered. "It's not like I chose to just pass out. I'll _try_ not to, though. I'm just so glad that you're alive, Will."

"I noticed." Jack laughed lightly, kneeling in front of Christian. Without saying another word to her he took her arm softly and examined it a bit. "Take off your shirt." He stated. "I can't see your arm."

"Excuse me-" Christian started a light tint of crimson appearing on her cheeks. "Alright." With her other arm, she began to take her filthy long sleeve shirt off. Chris had a bit of trouble getting it off her hurt arm though, but soon she was only in her undergarments, pants and boots.

Smiling, Will pulled back," That bastard, Jack. Probably thought of me as dead-weight."

Jack couldn't help, looking a short moment before he turned his attention to her arm. He tilted his head, taking it in his hand. "Hmm...Does this hurt?" He asked, poking it.

"Ow, yes!" Christian replied, as pain surged through her arm.

"Let me see your leg." Jack then stated, moving back a bit. He still wasn't quite sure what to do.

There was a long moment of silence before Christian attempted to move her leg. ". . . I can't move it."

"Well... um..." Jack grinned to himself devilishly, moving closer and sitting between her legs. "Let me take your pants off?" He asked, trying to act innocently.

"Er. . ." Christian was forced to look away as her cheeks darkened in red," Go ahead."

Jack tried not to smirk or smile in the least bit, attempting to look serious as he undid the pirate girl's pants and pried them down along her legs.

Christian couldn't help but feel odd. She was clad in only her undershirt, bra and boots now. And to top it off, Jack, the one guy she liked was between her legs. "Ehm, Jack. Do y- I mean does my knee look alright?" Chris was sure it wasn't, it felt wet, hot and tingly.

Jack smiled slightly, looking at her knee. It wasn't looking at her knee that made him smile though. "Looks pretty gruesome, love." He stated and stood. He went over to a small dresser and night stand, pawing through them until he found a long piece of fabric. Swaggering back over to her he sat back where he had, he slid one of his arms under her leg. The other above as he began to cover up the wounded part of her leg and tied it off in a splint like fashion. He sat up higher, moving slightly closer as he did the same to her arm.

The woman's heart began beating a bit faster as Jack got closer. Her leg had already begun to feel a bit better. "Thank you, Jack." Christian whispered quietly, still looking away from the wounds.

"Sure, love." Jack stated, finishing up and tying off her arm. He didn't move right away, though. He lingered a bit, toyed with her slightly, before sitting back. "How do you feel now?" He asked, lying back on the floor, his hands beneath the back of his head.

"Better than before." Christian replied, looking back at Jack. She bit her lip, and looked at her knees.

Jack sat up, tilting his head slightly. "What?" He asked, scooting forward a bit and placing his hand on her un-hurt knee.

"Ehm "her blush darkened, "I dunno. . ." Christian looked at Jack, her eyes meeting his.

"Really? Are you sure... there's nothing I can do to help?" Jack asked.

Christian said nothing and looked back at her knees.

Jack sat silently, clicking his tongue slightly and averting his gaze to the wall a bit.

"We... could..." Christian started, still looking at her knees.

"We could, what?" Jack asked, turning his attention back to Christian.

"Ehm, can I . . . have my clothes back?" Christian asked, trying to divert Jacks attention to her clothes and not to what she was going to ask.

"Your ... clothes?" Jack frowned slightly. "That's what you want?"

"If I was telling the truth, that would be right." Christian muttered, still blushing.

Jack smiled. "Then why don't you tell ol' Jack what you really want?" He whispered slightly.

"If I was telling the truth, that would be right." Christian muttered, still blushing.

Jack smiled. "Then why don't you tell ol' Jack what you really want?" He whispered slightly.

"Will you have my babies, Jack Sparrow?" Christian whispered, again looking at her knees.

Jack grinned, nearly laughing. "No, love, I will not have your babies." He stated. "But you can have mine." He added, lifting her head with his finger and pushing her back.

"Yes sir." Chris giggled, laying back.

Jack crawled up onto the bed above her, leaning in and kissing her.

Christian's hurt arm slid around Jack's neck as she kissed him back. Her good arm traveled to his belt and unbuckled it.

Jack made it a bit easier. He sat up and stripped away his shirt and pants, doing the same to what little Chris was now wearing before censored for writer's safety

the dawn rose a light pink coloring the sky. Christian woke, slowly opening her dark eyes. She heard voices outside the door, but didn't move.

"What the Captain and Christian been doin' all night?" A very tired Pintel asked a tired Ragetti.

Shrugging Ragetti took in a breath," Cap'n musta treated to Christian's wounds. Prolly had a good time doin' so, all we could hear was the moanin and-"

"That's enough," Pintel muttered, and crossed his arms. "We never did find Mrs. Marianna. We searched all over this bloody town to find nothin."

The lanky pirate chuckled," It was prolly better than watching this bloke. He's been fussing all the bloody night." He gestured to the boy who was now sleeping.

Blushing deeply, Christian snuggled back into the covers of the bed. Her arm and leg ached, but didn't bother her too much.

Jack woke with a loud yawn, stretching his arms far above his head as he began to stir. He sat up, rubbing his head nonchalantly. "I guess... they... didn't find 'er." He muttered, listening to all of the noise coming from the other side of the door. "What time is it?" He asked himself, looking out the window and squinting in the light.

Christian shrugged under the covers, "I don't know." Her good arm searched the ground near the bed for her shirt, which she recovered quickly.

Jack smirked lightly. "Here kiddo." He picked up the rest of her clothing, dumping it on her head before getting dressed himself.

"Thanks." Christian dressed quickly and got out of bed and limped to the door. She opened it and squinted into the light outside then down at the crew. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Marianna?"

"We've searched everywhere!" Pintel whined, tilting his head back.

Jack came out, a hand on his hip. "She has to be here somewhere, aye?" He stated. "So keep looking."

Will had fallen asleep in the alleyway; he had been awake for a long time watching the group of pirates wander past his hiding spot.

Ragetti and Pintel sighed in unison, as they stood. "Aye, Captain."

Marianna to was asleep, she actually hadn't even been awake that long after Will had come and gotten her. Her head still hurt from the gash on it and she was a bit hazy, in the end she decided to sleep so that she wouldn't pass out again while they were on the run or something.

"Good, well get to it then!" Jack ordered the pirates still hanging about, excluding the few still keeping an eye on the boy. After they had left the room he turned, grinning back at Christian and wrapping an arm around the girl. "Well... what did you think?" He asked, leaning in a bit.

"It was pretty good," Christian smiled. "What did you think?"

"Pretty good?" Jack frowned slightly, a pouty sort of frown as he looked down to Christian. "Well... it was okay." He stated, trying to sound uninterested now.

_((Shweet. You managed to get through another chapter of my poor Rpin. :3 Hey, what can say? I commend you. Now review!)) _


	8. Epilogue

_((Personally, Ari likes this part a lot. XD I being Ari. But anywho, here we go again! Breathes in. Aya and I do NOT own, or have any rights, to ANY of the Pirates of the Caribbean charries, unfortunately. Would like to own her own little Sparrow or Turner. We do, however, have the rights to our own orginal characters. Yay for us!))  
: Now it's time for Aya to talk :3. Review and we may just write a sequel. cough In-Progress cough. Aya would also love to own the "Sparrowy-Squirrel" (Quote- Third Time's a Charm. A very good and humorous fanfiction. I luffles it!) and Will. :33 I love you readers! gives everyone a peice of Cookie :_

Epilogue

_To get back at Jack for dropping him off the boat and rowing away, Will and Marianna boarded another ship that was headed toward the newly founded America.  
Once they had arrived, Will built their house not too far from the Boston port. Their three story Victorian house was built within weeks of arrival. They shared memories that nothing could replace.  
After a few months, Will found out that Marianna was pregnant and within weeks, they had a little boy. Two years passed and Marianna was pregnant with a girl. The Turners' lived happily as they watched their two children grow up.  
William hadn't seen or heard of Captain Jack Sparrow or Christian Barbossa since Tortuga. It seemed to be better without the bastard anyhow. Will and Marianna were now fairly rich, and had a wonderful house and children. He had taught them how to sword fight very well.  
All in all, life was better without Jack Sparrow getting the couple into trouble. Little did William know that he would be seeing the Captain again._

_There was a new threat to the Pirate and Sailor Merchant society, Captain Blackbeard. He was on a rampage, killing innocent merchants and pirates with his ship Queen Anne's Revenge which was armed with forty cannons instead of twenty. Edward Teach, was to be his name, but his real birth name was still unknown. Blackbeard was said to be the devil himself because of a rumor that once when drunk, he ordered his crew to help him make a hell of their own and see how long they could last it. The murderous Captain shot his first mate to remind the crew who was in charge. He too had a treasure, that one person other than himself knew the location of. The treasure had been found, and the only other person who knew of its location. . . was Jack Sparrow. Blackbeard found out almost everything about Jack; the ones he had been most social with, his friends, girlfriends, wife. . . etc. And now Blackbeard was on his way to America._

_Captain Jack Sparrow never seemed to be able to find the married couple, William and Marianna Turner. So after about a week or so of searching he, Christian and the crew boarded the Interceptor.  
It was only a few months later that Jack himself learned that his lover, Christian, was heavy with child. After that, Jack found himself attached to the female pirate, and in a few months more she gave birth on that very ship.  
The captain no longer found the once great Interceptor a worthy ship, it's hole strewn deck was poorly patched and now he had seemed to find himself with a baby boy. He took that of the crew whom wanted to come and in time moved his family aboard another ship. The Bloody Mary.  
Not long afterwards, Jack and Christian found themselves with another child. By this time Jack had come to know of Christian's feelings, and found himself inevitably to be what he thought in love with her. He even asked the beautiful woman to be his wife. She consented, after all, though she wouldn't have admitted it this is what she had wanted.  
After that, Jack only seemed to get them in a bit of trouble every now and then. It was impossible for him to stay out of it to long.  
Things seemed to be going smoothly and the couple even bore another child, their first baby girl. She was striking and Jack was rather proud of himself. In fact, it was little after a year before he had Christian pregnant again. This time was slightly different, though, something slightly off. And no doubt Jack was right about it being slightly different. Thirty-six weeks later the twins were born, four weeks ahead of schedule but both beautiful and healthy none the less.  
Jack resolved to protect his family with his life, perhaps turn a new leafe, and he loved his wife so. He didn't think that there truly was a happier time in his life.  
He even decided that perhaps they should pay a visit to their old friends the Turners... he wasn't quite certain why, but he thought it would be quite interesting to see what became of them.  
So he sailed the Bloody Mary towards the America's, somehow figuring that that is where the couple would have gone. He had however kept a few secrets from his wife... such as the few facts including Blackbeard's treasure... well Blackbeard to be blunt. So he sailed to Boston's port, what a grand American town Boston was meant to be. And he supposed that if they stayed long enough... perhaps Christian could bear another child here. The Captain grinned slightly at the thought, wrappings his arms around his sleeping playmate and wife as they sailed closer to land._

_((Whelp, I hope you enjoyed this lil epilogue of ours. Really, all it is was two, really long, really fun, thought provoking post. XD Now review and you'll get kisses. :3))  
_


End file.
